


Dancing With The Moon

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, Visionshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik drags Ishizu to the club to get her out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*****This is a Lemonade Prompt gone rouge. Also, my first serious attempt at femslash, so hopefully it's not too bad. I'm giving it an M rating specifically because of chapter 8, but everything before then is fluff.*****

* * *

Ishizu frowned as she stepped into the club. The bass rattled in the pit of her stomach, and the cigarette smoke made her nose wrinkle. "It's awfully loud," she shouted over the speaker to Marik who was leading her deeper into the press of bodies.

"It's a club, Ishizu!" Marik called back over his shoulder.

"Maybe this was a mistake! I should call a cab and go home!"

That made Marik stop and spin around. He wore his usual grandeur, arms and throat garnished with gold, a strange top that Ishizu could only describe as a male corset showing off his physique, and a thin layer of purple shadow near-hidden beneath the traditional kohl markings. Compared to her little brother, Ishizu always felt a little common, and with them both standing in the crowded, noisy club, she felt out of place as well.

Marik rested his hands on his hips, irritated. "No way. You're always lecturing me about being more social. Well, that goes for you, too."

"I'm social." Ishizu crossed her arms over her chest.

"Emailing museum nerds about work doesn't count."

"Marik, I simply don't feel like I belong here."

Bakura appeared beside her, making her jerk. She hadn't noticed when he had left Marik's side as they all entered the club.

He handed her a small glass of what looked like orange juice. "Here, this will help."

Ishizu reached out and accepted the glass. "Thanks." She took a polite sip and then scrunched up her face. "There's alcohol in this."

"That's the point," Bakura said.

Ishizu pushed the glass back at Bakura. "I can't drink this."

Bakura stood with his arms at his side, ignoring the glass. "It will help you relax."

"I don't want to relax," Ishizu argued. "Why should I need to? If I'm uncomfortable here, that means I don't belong here."

Marik made a frustrated sound that was mostly swallowed by background noise. "You're not even _trying_ to have fun." He sighed. "Okay, I can't make you stay, but will you at least give it an hour?" he asked. "I'm going to go dance with Bakura, we'll check up with you in an hour and if you're still unhappy we can leave, but if you'd just try dancing I think you'd like it a lot, Ishizu."

She sighed, taking another sip of the spiked juice. "Very well. One hour, but then I'm going home and washing this smoke out of my hair."

"Great." Marik gave Ishizu a smile that she didn't quite trust not to be manipulative. "Don't stand in a corner the whole time- find someone to dance with. We'll check on you in an hour."

Marik grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him into the crowd. It only took a second for them to disappear. Ishizu sighed again, wrinkling her face as she took another drink from her glass. She was drinking it to have something to do more than in an attempt to relax. Marik told her not to stand in a corner, but that's exactly what she did. She stood in the darkest corner she could find and watched others dance. When her drink ran out, she purchased another one because having something to hold in her hands helped. Halfway through her second drink, Ishizu decided that the music wasn't _too_ bad, and at least everyone else was having fun.

She wanted to join them, wanted to have fun. She knew Marik meant well dragging her to a nightclub, but she wasn't fit to be outgoing or easy. Ishizu had been old for too long, living in an old tomb with old customs and old prophecy. She'd tried to do her best to make up for the mother Marik never knew, but as a result, she grew old too fast and she'd been that way ever since.

" _Asshole_ ," someone cursed beside Ishizu.

Ishizu blinked out of her own thoughts, again aware of the smoke and thumping speakers. She glanced at the person standing in her corner, a long-nailed manicured finger swiping furiously at her cell phone. She was lost in her own bubble of space, not noticing Ishizu as she stared at the backlit screen of her phone. The garish lights turned the girl's pale hair into a kaleidoscope of pink, blue, and violet, with a pronounced streak of lime cutting across her bangs from the closest light. Ishizu couldn't see her face at first because of the the way her hair hid everything from view, but after a moment, she sighed and looked up, and Ishizu realized she recognized her.

"Mai Kujaku?"

Mai jerked her head in Ishizu's direction, only in that moment did she realize that someone was standing next to her.

"Oh, uh … Ishtar? Right? I remember you from Battle City a few years ago."

Ishizu nodded, a little relieved to see a face she recognize even if she didn't know her well.

"Yes. You can call me Ishizu if you'd like."

Mai gave a little nod, but then frowned at her phone again.

"Is everything alright?" Ishizu asked. She tried to sound casual, but she couldn't filter out the polite quality in her tone.

A crestfallen look flickered across Mai's face, but she replaced it with well-practiced faux sheepishness.

"I got stood up, again, by the same person as last time." Mai snorted, cramming the phone in her black handbag that matched her black cocktail dress. "Who needs them, right? There's lots of people in the club tonight."

"I wish there were a few less." Ishizu finished her drink and held the glass as if it were a shield between her and the crowd.

Mai's eyes traveled up and down Ishizu, and Ishizu felt common in her long white dress compared to Mai's stylish black one.

"Aren't you here with someone?" Mai asked.

"Marik and Bakura are here. Marik thought I should get out of the house."

"He's right, you know. It's good to unwind."

"Yeah." Ishizu gave Mai a helpless shrug. "I only wish I wasn't so … awkward."

Mai laughed. "You don't look awkward at all. You look amazing."

A little smile snuck onto Ishizu's face. "You're very kind."

Mai started laughing. "No one's ever said that to me before!"

Ishizu shrugged. "Well, no one's ever said I look amazing before, either."

"That can't be true!"

Ishizu only shrugged again because it was true. She's been told she looked nice, even lovely, but nothing more from anyone that wasn't Marik or Rishid, and brothers didn't count.

"Okay, okay, how about this," Mai shouted over the noise, "You seem a little bored, and my plans just got cancelled, so how about I stay here a bit and keep you company?" She winked at Ishizu. "But if you see a cutie you want to dance with, then feel free to ditch me."

"Oh I wouldn't dance with a stranger." Ishizu blushed. "That doesn't seem appropriate." She fiddled with the rim of her glass. "And, I appreciate your offer, but please, go have fun. Don't hold back on my account."

"Nonsense, it'll be fun!" Mai stole Ishizu's glass. "What are you drinking?"

"It's just alcohol and orange juice."

Mai gave Ishizu a strange look, and Ishizu wondered if she'd said something stupid. It happened sometimes. She wasn't wholly ignorant of the outside world, but since she spent most of her time in museums she tended to be naive.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ishizu asked.

Mai shook her head. "Screwdrivers are kinda basic. I'm going to get something more fun, okay?" she said as she walked off.

Ishizu felt twice as alone after Mai left than before she'd stumbled over to Ishizu's corner. She glanced out at the crowd again and listened to songs she couldn't recognize, although she was sure they were popular and familiar to everyone else in the room. She didn't notice Mai return until she felt the chill of a glass next to her arm. Ishizu gasped and stepped back, looking at the drink in Mai's hand. It was red on the bottom, orange on top, and had a cherry and orange slice sticking on the rim.

"Sorry if I startled you. Here. It's a tequila sunrise. Pretty, right?"

"Yes." Ishizu nodded, holding the drink with both hands. "Thank you very much." Ishizu took a sip. The drink was stronger, but she'd already had two so she was used to the taste of liquor by then. "It's good."

"Yeah, and cheaper than therapy." Mai laughed.

"I'm sorry?" Ishizu asked.

"Nothing." Mai shook her head. "It was a stupid joke. Just ignore me."

"I'm sure it was funny." Ishizu sighed. "I'm just hopeless at socializing unless it's on an academic level."

"Says who?" Mai grinned, sipping on her matching drink. "Don't worry about what anyone else is thinking, even me. Just have fun."

Ishizu smiled again. "Thank you. I'll try."

They fell into a brief silence. Ishizu took another drink. She was starting to feel light from the alcohol, like she was made of dandelion fluff. Without realizing it, she started to sway with the music, her subconscious naturally picking up on the rhythm. Her arm brushed against Mai's and Ishizu stepped back.

"I'm sorry."

Mai giggled, leaning over and bumping Ishizu's arm back on purpose. Her laughter was contagious, and Ishizu found herself joining in and giving Mai's arm another meek tap. It turned into a sort of game, back and forth, with both of them laughing as they tried to outdo each other, until Ishizu leaned into Mai's side too hard and stumbled.

Mai caught her and straightened her up. "You don't drink a lot, do you?"

"No." Ishizu felt her cheeks heat up- from the liquor and crowded atmosphere - but mostly because of how obvious it was that Ishizu was a novice at social activities.

Mai pulled the mostly-empty glass from Ishizu's hand. "I think I'm going to finish this for you, then."

"Can I eat the cherry?" Ishizu asked, and then she realized she was drunk because she would have never asked something so stupid if her wits were intact, but she loved fruit.

In the tombs they had dates, raisins, figs, and dried apricots during special occasions, but after she left the tomb, Ishizu discovered blackberries, and oranges, cherries and currants, cantaloupe and papaya, and she could never get enough fresh fruit. Although the cherry on her drink looked candied instead of fresh, she still wanted to eat it very badly.

Mai plucked the stick holding up the orange slice and cherry, and handed it over to Ishizu. Then she tilted her head back and finished the last of the drink in a quick, impressive gulp.

"You're much better at drinking than I am." Ishizu pulled the orange slice away from the stick and nibbled at it.

Mai gave her a humorous snort. "Practice makes perfect. I'm going to get rid of the glasses."

Ishizu found a trash bin for the garnish stick and then returned to her _safe spot_ , waiting for Mai. She watched others dance, trying to copy their movements a little.

"Why don't you go onto the dance floor?" Mai asked.

Ishizu jerked, but kept her balance. "Oh no, I couldn't."

"Yeah, go. Have fun."

"No. No. I don't know how."

"You don't have to know how. It's dancing. You just do it. Watch." Mai started to wind her hips in a figure eight, one arm sweeping up to raise her hair and let if fall down in a torrent of club-light tinted curls. "Okay. You try."

Ishizu shook her head.

"Yeah, come on."

Ishizu stared down at her shoes poking out from her cream colored skirt. "I …"

"Come on." Mai laced her fingers with Ishizu's and pulled her a little closer.

Ishizu's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She blinked, trying to gather her thoughts, but having trouble. Before she registered what she was doing, she was moving in time with the music with Mai.

"See? You're great!" Mai winked. "And if you really like the person and want to add some spice, do this." Mai spun around and backed up against Ishizu, dropping a little lower and grinding against her.

Ishizu forgot how to breathe. She felt like she was trapped in slow motion. Ishizu wasn't used to casual touch and didn't know where to put her hands, or where to stand, or how to move. It was fun, but it was foreign and she couldn't help but feel like she was messing up somehow, not doing enough. Mai turned back around. She was smiling and a little flushed from dancing.

Ishizu found herself gazing at Mai, in admiration, at how easy she made it seem to have fun. A flash at Mai's breast caught Ishizu's attention, and she noticed a little pin fastened there. Ishizu looked a little closer. It was hard to see with the flashing lights, cigarette smoke, and Ishizu's own intoxication, but she made out the image of a woman sitting on a crescent moon. The silver looked beautiful, changing colors in the light.

"That's a nice pin." Ishizu pointed to it.

Mai looked down, then looked back up, biting her lower lip. "Yeah? You like it?"

"Yes. It's very beautiful." Ishizu nodded, then added. "You're dress is nice, too."

"You look good, too." Mai giggled, grabbing Ishizu again. "Let's dance some more."

"O-okay." Ishizu agreed.

She didn't see why not. There seemed to be all sorts of people dancing without any reason or pattern to who paired up with who, and it was welcomed over standing by herself.

Mai pulled them towards the main throng of people. The mix of smoke, booze, sweat, and cologne overwhelmed Ishizu. She leaned closer to Mai, focusing on the light orchid and jasmine scent of Mai's perfume to help her ignore the mess of scents around them. The music grew on Ishizu. She started looking forward to each new song as they danced. They were stiff and awkward at first, Ishizu blamed herself for that, but after several songs their bodies stood a little closer together, Ishizu relaxed, and their movements became fluid.

Ishizu lost herself in the experience. Long after the drinks sweated out of her system and her head cleared she found herself breathless and excited as they brushed against each other. She didn't even see Marik walk up behind her.

Mai's plum colored eyes widened and she stepped back as if suddenly nervous. Ishizu frowned, wondering why Mai looked almost scared, and then she spun around and noticed Marik. Then she remembered what had happened during Battle City and she felt guilty. She stepped back as well, placing a reassuring hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Has it been an hour already?" Ishizu asked.

Marik's mouth dropped a little. Beside him, Bakura leaned his forehead against Marik's shoulder as if he couldn't stand on his own. His hair was tied up in a knot, and most the hair stuck out in one direction or another, yet somehow he made it look stylish.

Bakura muttered something, and then Marik nodded his head. "Yeah, it's four in the morning, Ishizu. They're going to close at five."

Ishizu looked around, only just noticing that the crowd had thinned and the man at the bar on the opposite wall looked like he was cleaning up for the night.

"Oh … I … hadn't realized. I thought you said an hour."

Marik smirked, and Ishizu knew whatever he said next wouldn't be a complete truth.

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

Bakura muttered something else and Marik laughed.

"And Bakura lost track of how many drinks he had."

Ishizu chuckled at that, thinking about how she almost did the same before Mai took her glass away. Mai shifted beneath Ishizu's touch as she adjusted her handbag strap against her opposite shoulder.

"Well, I should be going, too. Good seeing everyone again."

Ishizu felt her heart drop into her stomach at the words. She'd actually managed to have fun because of Mai, and it felt wrong to have Mai rush off to never be seen again, but Ishizu didn't know what to do about it.

In a panic she shouted, "We should duel!"

Mai and Marik both gave her an odd look. Bakura lifted up his head long enough to scowl at her. Dueling wasn't something they often talked about, too many bad memories for most of them, but before, when she, Rishid, and Marik were young, they'd had a lot of good memories as well, so Ishizu pressed onward.

"I mean, not now, of course. It's late. B-but maybe Sunday? Y-you could come over and play. There aren't many people in Domino that are challenging enough so I haven't had a game in awhile, but you're really good, Mai. It'd be a good game." Ishizu held her breath, looking away. She wished she had the Necklace. It always guided her in the past and now she felt blind.

Bakura started laughing, still bracing himself against Marik's shoulder, but tossing his head up into the pink and lime lights.

Mai scowled at him. "What's your problem?"

He snorted. "Nothing. I was just wondering if you had to balls to duel a tombkeeper, or if you were going to chicken out."

"I could kick your ass in a duel." Mai grabbed her handbag, and Ishizu wondered if she had her deck stored there. Duel Monsters was still popular in Domino City.

Bakura gestured with one hand while holding onto Marik with the other. "I can hardly walk let alone duel." He smirked. "But I'm not the one who challenged you, am I?"

"Cell phone?" Mai asked Ishizu.

Ishizu slipped it out from a hidden pocket in her skirt and handed the device over to Mai. Mai punched in her number, handed back the phone, flipped her hair, spun around, and stormed away on black stilettos. "Fine. You're on, Ishtar. Text me your address and I'll see you Sunday."


	2. Chapter 2

Ishizu wore a long, cream-colored shift without sleeves. She felt too basic in the dress-like garment, so she paired it with a belt made of copper, turquoise, serpentine, and lapis lazuli. The gems fitted together to depict a bird-like ba whose wings stretched out and complimented the shape of Ishizu's hips. The belt belonged to her mother, an engagement present from her father, so she cherished the heirloom. She stared down at it, tracing her fingers along the gem-set feathers and wondered if her mother had been happy that day- a young woman receiving a gift of endearment from the man who'd one day marry her. Ishizu hoped that she'd been happy … at least back then.

A knock on the front door tore Ishizu away from her thoughts. She hurried down the hall and to the foyer, opening the door and greeting Mai. Mai wore her hair up in a ponytail, straw-colored curls spilled over her shoulders and down her back. She had on jeans and a peony-colored spaghetti strapped tank top.

"I've never seen you wear pants before," Ishizu said the first thing that came to mind.

Mai shrugged. "Well, I decided not to use any of my usual tricks today. No skirts, no perfume, just my cards."

Ishizu frowned a little. "How do skirts and perfume help you play cards?"

Mai walked into the foyer and into the living room. "You are too pure for this world, Ishizu Ishtar, never let that change."

"Okay."

Ishizu shut the door and followed Mai to the living room where she had a table and chairs set up for them to play. She wasn't sure if Mai's statement had been mockery or a compliment, but Mai had sounded sincere when she said it, so Ishizu hoped it was the latter.

"I made cucumber sandwiches and lemon tarts. Would you like some? I also have tea, or I could make coffee if you prefer."

Mai turned around, looking a little shocked. "Really? You made stuff? Wow, that's nice." She bit her lower lip, a slight smiling teasing her lips. "No one's ever cooked for me before- especially during a duel."

Ishizu felt her cheeks get hot. "It just seemed polite, but it's not the custom? I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize!" Mai laughed. "This is great! God, it's like you're actually playing for fun."

Ishizu's cheeks grew even hotter. "Isn't that the point?"

Mai gave Ishizu an incredulous look. "I mean, you sounded pretty serious at the club the other night."

Ishizu huffed, her hands balling into fists. "Bakura was the one escalating the situation. He's such a bother, you have no idea."

"Yeah, I guess he was the one talking shit now that I think about it." Mai shrugged. "Okay, friendly game. Let's go, but just because this is for fun doesn't mean I won't try to kick your ass."

"It wouldn't be fun if you didn't try your best," Ishizu said with a matter-of-fact air as she went into the kitchen, bringing back a tray of food and tea.

The game began simply and predictably. Ishizu played a 8-Claws Scorpion. Mai put out a Harpie Girl. After a few rounds, it was clear that Mai had more powerful monsters, but Ishizu held her own, using Swarm of Scarabs to destroy Mai's Harpie's Pet Dragon card before it could do any damage. Mai tried to use Pot of Greed, but Ishizu's Protector of the Sanctuary stopped Mai; however, when Ishizu tried to use Exchange of Spirit, Mai's Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed Ishizu's trap.

"These are really good." Mai snuck a bite of a tart while it was Ishizu's turn.

Ishizu looked up from her hand. She'd been so focused on cards, that she wasn't sure what Mai had been speaking of.

"Oh good."

Ishizu smiled, and she noticed that Mai returned the smile, uncrossing and recrossing her legs to get comfortable.

Suddenly, Ishizu realized how a short skirt and perfume could be used to get ahead in a game that was marketed to males more than females. Not that such a simple distraction would ever work on _her_ \- even if she were a male.

"Ishizu."

"Huh?"

"It's still your turn."

"Oh … of course." She jerked her head back to her cards and refocused on the game. She used Pot of Avarice to recover some of the cards she had intended to use after casting Exchange of Spirit.

"This is fun," Mai said.

"I agree. It's a shame that more women don't play the game."

Mai chuckled. "Right? There's so much less drama when women play."

"Specifically when Seto Kaiba doesn't play."

Mai laughed so hard she snorted. "Yeah, and I don't have to worry about being put into a coma!"

Ishizu's mouth dropped. Her cards almost fell from her hands but she managed to rest them in her lap.

"Dear gods, I didn't think about … w-what my brother did. I'm so sorry."

"What? No." Mai shook her head. "No, don't, it's not like that. It was a bad joke, that's all. You don't have to take me seriously."

Ishizu studied Mai. She was used to Marik and Bakura making jokes to hide their real feelings, or pretending they were fine when they felt like breaking from old memories.

"It was serious. You lost a Shadow Game, the pain you endured-"

"Was nothing." Mai snorted, a bitter look darkening her features. "It was just another day in the life of Mai fucking Kujaku." Her jaw tensed. "But I'm still here, and that's winning."

"Yes, I think so too." Ishizu nodded her head, picking her cards back up so they could continue their game. "Still if you ever want to talk about it … I'll listen." Ishizu sighed. "You're very strong. I admire you."

Mai snorted. "Don't sell yourself short. From everything I've heard- you're more solid than the stones that made all those tombs."

Ishizu gave Mai a sad smile. "I didn't have a choice."

Mai nodded. "That's how it usually happens."

In the end, Mai managed to get enough harpies out to beat Ishizu, but Ishizu couldn't help but smile the entire time. It had been a long game, and a challenging one. Her fate-shattering duel with Seto Kaiba aside, Ishizu couldn't remember ever being so challenged, and she relished it.

"That was a great game." She bowed her head to show respect to her opponent.

Mai stood up and stretched, lacing her fingers together and pressing her chest up and outward as she leaned her head back.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to kick my ass every round though. We'll definitely have to play again sometime."

"I'd like that." Ishizu started gathering her cards back into a single deck. "Maybe next weekend?"

"Yeah, we could." Mai grinned, she looked a little sinister, like Marik or Bakura when they were scheming. "But why don't we make it a little more fun?"

Ishizu tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

"Let's play Friday night instead of Saturday. We can have like a girl's night in."

Ishizu frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know what that is."

"What? A girl's night in? It's like a girl's night out, only at home."

"So what do you do during a girl's night out?"

"You really don't know?"

Isuzu turned away.

Mai seemed to sense that Ishizu was upset by the question. She rushed over to where Ishizu sat, holding her shoulders.

"Hey! Don't look bummed. It's no big deal, and it's all pretty stupid anyway. A girl's night out is when you doll up and go out with your friends, and a girl's night in is when you stay at home and snack and paint each other's toenails and stupid things like that."

Ishizu glanced back at Mai. "That doesn't sound stupid at all. It sounds wonderful."

Mai gave Ishizu a nervous smile. "Yeah, I'd better pick a good color for my toenails so they look pretty the next time I decided to cram my entire foot in my mouth."

Ishizu shook her head. "It's not your fault. I'm the one that still doesn't know _anything_ about society, even though we've been out of the tombs for a few years now."

"Society sucks. You're really not missing out on anything."

"It _feels_ like I am." Ishizu sighed. "I can't even talk to you without being awkward."

"Hey." Mai brushed a loose strip of hair away from Ishizu's eyes. "You're being way less awkward than me."

Ishizu shook her head to argue, but Mai put a finger on Ishizu's lips to silence her before she could say anything.

"I won our duel so it's my call, and I say I'm the one who's being awkward."

A strange look softened Mai's expression. Ishizu wasn't sure why, but she thought it made Mai look very lovely. Mai let her finger drop. She continued to stare for a moment, Ishizu staring back, and then Mai sighed.

"I guess I should go."

"Oh,of course." Ishizu said, feeling the same resistance against Mai leaving as she had in the club, but this time she was comforted in knowing that Mai would be back for another duel. "I'll show you to the door." She turned to Mai before she left. "Thank you for the game."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Girl, quit being so formal and give me a hug."

Mai grabbed Ishizu and brought them together. Ishizu stood a bit in shock. She was used to hugs from her brothers, but it'd been a long time since another person besides them hugged her. Ishizu couldn't help but smile.

Thursday nights were reserved for having dinner with Marik. Unfortunately that also meant dinner with Bakura. He was currently stabbing at his kushari with a fork and scowling. Ishizu gave Bakura a look similar to the look he gave his food. She didn't care if Bakura hated it; it was Marik's favorite.

"So how'd your duel go?" Marik asked between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, did you get lucky?" Bakura snickered.

"It seemed like it could go either way for a long time, but Mai won."

A strange look locked up Bakura's face, but Marik spoke over him. "Really? That's pretty amazing. I've rarely seen you lose."

"I enjoyed the challenge." Ishizu felt herself smile. "We're playing again tomorrow."

"Really? Good." Marik nodded. "See, I told you going to the club was a good idea. For someone who's always rambling about friendship, you're pretty introverted, sis."

"Do you yell at Bakura to go make friends? I never see him talk to anyone except Rishid and Ryou."

"Dammit, woman, don't give him another thing to yell at me for. He yells at me for everything else you can imagine."

Marik raised an eyebrow, smirking and side glancing at Bakura. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I hurting your feelings, Bakura? Maybe I should be …" his smirked widened, "more gentle with you. If you're so delicate."

Clearly there was subtext beneath the statement, there always was with them, but Ishizu long ago gave up trying to interpret the things they said to each other.

Bakura glared at Marik, but his cheeks were a pretty shade of pink. It reminded Ishizu of the color of Mai's tank top, although her skin was more apricot-toned compared to Bakura's bleached-white complexion. Bakura noticed Ishizu staring at him and his scowl darkened.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Ishizu stood up to make coffee and get dessert ready.

Bakura blew air from his nostrils, propping his chin in his hand with his elbow on the table.

"What did I do for the gods to stick me with so many Ishtars?"

"Plenty." Marik snorted, turning his gaze back to Ishizu. "So are you just playing cards?"

"We're having a girl's night in." Ishizu frowned a little. "I looked it up on the computer, but mostly got drink recipes. Why is there always alcohol during social functions? I don't mind drinking a little, but … every weekend? That seems excessive."

"You're going to hang out every weekend?" Marik asked with a smile that wasn't a smirk, but seemed mischievous all the same.

"What? No!" Ishizu shouted; she wasn't sure _why_ she shouted, though. She liked the idea of having a friend to see on the weekends when she wasn't working, but it made her stomach nervous for some reason- perhaps because she didn't want to intrude on Mai's free time, or because she knew it'd distract her from her job. Ishizu drew patterns on the counter as the coffee finished brewing. "I'm sure she's too busy, anyway."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Make strawberry daiquiris without the rum. Then you can feel like you're drinking without getting drunk."

"That's a good idea," Ishizu said.

"Yeah, when did you start having those?" Marik teased.

"Fuck you, Marik." Bakura tried to pick around the chickpeas in the kushari and eat the lentils and rice, although at this point his food was cold and Ishizu was setting coffee and three ramekins of _Om Ali_ on the table.

"What else should I make?" She was asking herself more than either of her dinner guests.

"Well if you do strawberry daiquiris, then you should add strawberries to your dessert," Bakura said, paying more attention to his coffee than his words.

Marik set his fork down. "When did you become the master planner of female slumber parties?"

"Never!" Bakura slammed his hand down on the table. "It's not my fault I shared headspace with Ryou for so long." He tossed the rest of his coffee down his throat, winced at the heat, and then poured another cup.

Marik chuckled, but Ishizu was thinking about cupcakes with strawberries on top.

Ishizu forced herself to stop pacing, closing her eyes and taking slow, deep breaths. The smell of the lilies sitting on the coffee table helped soothe Ishizu's agitated nerves. Ishizu jerked and audibly gasped when she heard the door.

Mai stepped into Ishizu's living room with two huge bags, a purse, and a sheepish grin on her face. "I may have overpacked."

"What is all that stuff?" Ishizu asked.

Mai shrugged, finding a corner in which to deposit her suitcase and duffel bag. "I thought it'd be fun to do makeovers, so I brought everything off of my vanity. It's a lot. The entire suitcase is filled with make-up and hair products."

"I was going to make daiquiris. Would you like one? Oh, but I didn't buy alcohol because I'd rather not lose against you in cards for a second time."

Mai laughed. "Sounds good."

"Come into the kitchen with me."

Mai followed her. "Do you really think I might beat you again?"

"Well, it's highly possible. You're a skilled player. Of course I've adjusted my cards, but I'm sure you've done the same. I can't afford to underestimate you."

Mai sat on a stool next to the island counter in Ishizu's kitchen, propping her head in her hand with her elbow on the table like Bakura often did, only it didn't irritate Ishizu when Mai did it. "Most people don't take me seriously in a duel."

"And they lose, don't they?"

Mai grinned. "Not all the time, but … yeah."

They played three games, with cupcake breaks between each game. As they played they were both stoic, staring at the cards in their hands and on the field, strategizing how to take advantage of any weaknesses from their opponent, noting their own flaws and trying to improve upon them. However, between games their conversations were light hearted. Ishizu spoke of Egypt, of the beautiful things she missed about her homeland, and Mai told her stories about tournaments she'd been in all over the world.

Ishizu had added more traps and spells to her deck, allowing her to counter Mai's stronger creature cards, and by the end of the evening, Ishizu had won two games while Mai had won only their last game.

"We're tied now, overall," Ishizu said.

"That's no good. We might need to have another match next weekend." Mai winked.

"Really?" Ishizu beamed. She'd been having more fun than she could remember having in a long time, and really wanted to do it again, but she hadn't known how to broach the topic without seeming annoying. "I'd like that."

A touch of pink burned along the tops of Mai's cheeks. Mai toyed with a strand of hair with nervous twirls of her finger.

"You would?"

"Yes, of course I would." Ishizu nodded. "We could do a girl's night out. I-I mean if you wanted to? We could just play the card game, or-"

"No, I'd love to go out- I mean have a girl's night out!" Mai laughed, but it sounded a little strained for some reason.

"I can't wait." Ishizu smiled, trying to reassure Mai, thinking maybe it was as hard for Mai to make friends as it was for Ishizu.

When she thought about it, it did seem like Marik's darker half had been able to fight her more easily because she'd been too independent to ask for help- although both Jounouchi and Pharaoh Atem _had_ helped her.

"Um …" Mai fidgeted, and Ishizu realized she'd been staring at Mai while losing herself in thought.

"Where are my manners?" Ishizu shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've been a little spacey lately, so you had make-up, right? I've never when modern make-up, only kohl."

Mai grabbed Ishizu's hand and dragged her to where she'd left her luggage. "I can't wait to see what you look like fully made up. Oh my god, your cheekbones, I'll hardly have to contour. This is going to be amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch." Ishizu winced as Mai took a pair of tweezers to her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why do people do this if it hurts?"

"Because we're dumb?"

"You're not dumb. Don't say that."

Mai laughed. "You take everything so seriously. Don't worry, I'm almost done."

"Marik always made it look so easy."

They'd changed into night clothes, Ishizu in a long white nightgown and Mai in a black cami paired with bright pink shorts. Mai's legs flowed out of her shorts, longer and more curvy than the Nile. Ishizu admired Mai's confidence. She'd never been able to break out of the habit of dressing in traditional attire, long skirts and shifts. Women were vessels used to create heirs. She'd never so much as stared at her own legs, and she _shouldn't_ be staring at Mai's legs either, but the harder Ishizu tried to look away, the more she found her eyes drawn to the forbidden, exposed skin of Mai's thighs.

Ishizu was grateful when Mai began smearing primer over Ishizu's face. It gave her an excuse to close her eyes. Mai kept lifting different bottles up to Ishizu's face and frowning. "No … no … no …"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a base that matches your skin tone. I have spare shades for some of my friends who perform, but most of them are Japanese." Mai brought a final bottle up and squinted at it. Her face brightening. "Yes. This one is a good match."

Mai continued to chat as she used her fingers and an array of brushes to apply powder, highlighter, and rouge to Ishizu's cheeks.

"These days a lot of talk gets thrown around about beauty standards, and why women should celebrate their _natural_ _beauty_ , but fuck that. Make-up is fun." She held up a pallet with circles of vibrant color. "When nature gets her act together and starts busting out colors as vibrant as Urban Decay, we'll talk about rocking some natural beauty. Until then the haters can bite my perfect pillow of an ass."

Ishizu laughed, fanning at her eyes to keep the primer dry when she wanted to tear up.

"You're so passionate about everything."

Mai scrapped her bottom lip with her teeth, leaning in a touch before pulling back.

"Hmph, thanks." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Close your eyes."

Ishizu did, and Mai spent a lot of time circling the rounded eyeshadow brush against Ishizu's eyelids. Mai blew air against Ishizu's face to cast away any loose powder. Ishizu forced herself to stay still, but the sensation of Mai's breath against her cheeks made Ishizu want to tilt her face upward. It didn't last long before Mai was tugging at Ishizu's eyelashes with a mascara wand and dabbing at Ishizu's lips with lipstick.

"Hold on. I smudged it."

Ishizu opened her eyes in question as Mai reached out with her thumb, brushed the corner of Ishizu's mouth with her thumb. It felt sensitive, almost ticklish, Ishizu's lips parted from the shock of the feeling.

Mai smiled, a few straw-colored curls fell against her forehead. "Sorry."

"How do I look?" Ishizu asked.

Mai's smiled broadened into a grin. She passed a hand mirror over to Ishizu.

"Have a look."

When Ishizu saw herself she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I look beautiful."

"Everyday."

"No, uh, I mean, thank you, but this … I've never seen so many colors against my skin before."

"You have the most beautiful complexion," Mai said. "It makes the colors really pop. You should consider doing your own eyeshadow now and then."

"I never married," Ishizu muttered, distracted by her own reflection. "Unwed girls aren't supposed to … true I'm grown now, but even tonight I shouldn't have let you." Ishizu sighed, looking up over the mirror's frame to look at Mai. "I know we're not in the tombs anymore. Marik lectures me all the time, but it's hard not to follow tradition. Some times I feel like it's the only thing keeping me from being lost in this huge world of people, and cultures, and choices."

"We can take it off if that's what will make you happy." Mai frowned. "But if you like it- leave it."

Ishizu set the mirror down, cupping Mai's hands into her own.

"I suppose it won't harm me to break a few traditions. I can't very well allow Marik to have all the fun."

"Oh good because actually …" Mai gave Ishizu a sheepish grin. "I already put the set spray over your face, and that's going to be a bitch to wash off in the morning. Sorry, maybe I should have mentioned that before, but usually if I'm doing make-up it's on people that know what they're getting into."

The comment pulled a small laugh from Ishizu. "You really think I should wear it more often?"

"I think it looks good on you, but I also think you're beautiful without it."

"Oh stop." Ishizu giggled, she felt a little out of breath.

"Well, just saying. Want me to leave a few pallets here?"

"I couldn't. It's yours."

Mai snorted. "I have a _suitcase worth_. I can just leave an older pallet here, something you can experiment with- only if you want to, though."

Ishizu gave herself one last glance in the mirror. She loved the way the colors looked against her eyes.

She glanced up at Mai again. "Really?"

Mai nodded. "I insist."

"Very well."

The room became silent. Ishizu caught herself staring at her face again and put the mirror away, so Mai wouldn't think she was vain.

"What else should we do?"

"Um …" Mai started fidgeting with one of her eyeshadow brushes. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. What else do people do for a girls' night in?"

"Actually." Mai shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't have a lot of friends. Anzu dragged me to one once, but she's militant about group get-togethers so I didn't have to actually think of any ideas."

"Oh," Ishizu said, feeling a bit better knowing that Mai wasn't much more experienced than Ishizu with get-togethers. "Well … what did you do at Anzu's?"

Mai wrinkled her nose. "We watched a lot of dumb romance movies that I didn't like and played a dating sim game that I had no interest in." Mai sighed. "Not that I'm not grateful for being invited, I just don't want to see if I end up dating the captain of the football team or the president of the shogi club."

Ishizu laughed. "True, that doesn't sound as engaging as Duel Monsters."

"Sorry." Mai shrugged. "I should have planned better."

"I tried to look up ideas, but they were mostly drinking games."

Ishizu realized she was still holding Mai's hands, so she let go, embarrassed that she'd held on for too long.

"So, what do you do on weekends when you're not at the club?"

Mai bit her bottom lip as she thought about the question. "Sit around in my underwear and read trashy novels."

"I love reading. I enjoy historical articles, of course, but I've recently discovered that there are fictional stories as well."

"What have you read?" Mai asked.

"Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, oh, and I just finished Wuthering Heights."

"Oh, yeah, those are good," Mai said, but Ishizu had a feeling she was only being polite. "I just bought Interview With The Vampire. I've been wanting to read it for a while now."

"Will you read it to me?" Ishizu asked.

Mai looked at her. "You wouldn't find that … boring?"

"No." Ishizu shook her head. "On the contrary, I think I'd really enjoy it." She gave Mai a thin smirk. "Either that or we can find a dating sim game to play."

Mai grinned. "Okay, reading suddenly sounds exciting, let me get it out of my overnight bag."

Ishizu propped up the pillows against the headboard so when Mai returned they could recline back and be comfortable. They lay side by side, close enough to feel the warmth of each other's bodies, but not so close that they touched.

"Can you see?" Mai asked, tilting the book in Ishizu's direction.

"Yes, that's good, thank you."

Mai nodded and started to read. Ishizu tried to follow along for a bit, but found it more pleasant to close her eyes, listen to the lilt of Mai's voice, and imagine the scenes in her mind instead of staring at the words on the page.

"Is this boring?" Mai asked mid-sentence.

Ishizu opened her eyes. "No. Why would you think so?"

"You looked like you might be falling asleep."

Ishizu's face heated up. "I was trying to picture everything."

"I can stop if you're bored. You don't have to pretend-"

"I'm not being polite. I think it's interesting," Ishizu interrupted, scooting a hair closer to Mai. "I promise."

Mai gave her a nervous laugh, her eyes flitting from the book, to the gap between them, and then to Ishizu's lapis-colored eyes.

"Well, you don't seem like the type to promise things lightly."

Ishizu shook her head in agreement, perhaps a little too gravely. She felt like she was making things more awkward than the needed to be, but she wasn't sure _how_.

Ishizu stared down at her hands folded in her lap. "Y-you can keep reading if you want."

"Yeah, okay." Mai seemed to snap out of a sort of trance, bringing the book back up and going back to the story. She didn't stop until they finished the chapter, and then she glanced at Ishizu again. "Should I quit for the night?"

Ishizu gave her a coy smile. "You could read another chapter- if you wanted to."

She read three, and the next thing Ishizu knew a hand was shaking her shoulder.

"Ishizu … Ishizu … we fell asleep. Wake up so I can sleep on the couch?"

Ishizu groaned, not wanting to open her eyes. She was wrapped around something warm. Sighing, she nuzzled deeper into the feeling of warmth, but Mai's nervous laughter made Ishizu's eyes struggle open. Ishizu realized she was using Mai's breasts as a pillow- her leg wrapped around Mai's bare legs, and her long, black hair scattered across both of them.

Ishizu jerked up, mortified. She stumbled out of bed and looked away from Mai, trying to get the image of Mai's nipples poking through the cotton cami out of her thoughts. They just happened to the first thing she noticed when she'd opened her eyes, and now her brain wouldn't let go of the image.

"I'm sorry!"

"We both fell asleep," Mai said, standing up and stretching.

Ishizu noticed Mai out of the corner of her vision, and had to look away again. The way Mai stretched brought Ishizu's eyes right back to the nipples that Ishizu was trying not to think about with her half-asleep mind.

"It was still very rude of me to use you as a pillow."

Mai chuckled. "No big deal. I'm a cuddler in my sleep, too- uh, but don't mention that to anyone. I need to keep my hard, independant duelist reputation going for me." Mai paused and then added. "It's four-thirty in the morning. We slept through most of the night."

"I'm so sorry." Ishizu held her breath, unable to control the slight tremor of her hands.

"Here's the book." Mai bent over the quilt on Ishizu's bed and grabbed her novel. "I'll save it for next time so you don't fall behind."

Ishizu tried to process the _next time_. It meant Mai wouldn't mind coming over and spending the night again. It meant she really hadn't been offended- even if it _had_ been rude of Ishizu to curl up to her like that while they slept.

"Really? I could buy my own copy so you don't have to wait."

"I don't mind." Mai's voice sounded confident, although Ishizu couldn't see her face, but then she added with less confidence. "Unless you're busy. If I'm bothering you, then say so."

"No." Ishizu spun around, grabbing Mai's free hand with both of her own and squeezing. "You couldn't possibly bother me, and you're always welcomed. Anytime you want."

"So …" Mai leaned a touch closer, smiling and staring at Ishizu with her stormy, violet eyes. "You up for a card game and some reading Wednesday?"

"Yes," Ishizu near-sighed the word out. Then she realized how stupid she must seem so she let go of Mai's hand and stepped back, folding her hands together and looking down as was proper for a female tomb-keeper.

"Would you like the bed? I'm happy to take the couch."

Mai set her book on the nightstand and cupped Ishizu's face in her hands, lifting Ishizu's face up so that they were at eye level. Mai's hair was a mess. Straw-colored curls fell around her face. As soon as their eyes met, Mai smiled, leaning in to kiss Ishizu's forehead and then walking out of the room.

"The couch is good."

"Let me give you some linens."

Ishizu hurried to pull extra sheets and another quilt from her linen closet and brought them to Mai along with a pillow from the bed.

"It would have been easier if we'd simply slept until morning."

Mai gave Ishizu a playful wink as she spread the sheets out over the sofa. "I'll sleep anywhere you tell me to."

Ishizu felt like the statement meant something. A joke perhaps? But the context was lost to her like so many things from the surface always seemed to be lost to her.

"Thank you for reading to me," Ishizu whispered, feeling obligated to respond in some way, but not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Mai shook her head. "I never fall asleep like that. I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

They fell into a strained silence, Ishizu fidgeting with her fingers and Mai fidgeting with her hair.

"Well …" Ishizu said.

"Well …" Mai said.

"Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too."

Ishizu went to her bed once again, laying down and closing her eyes, but unable to sleep. She tossed and turned until morning when she forfeited any hopes of rest to the upcoming day and got up to shower, scrub the make-up from her face, and cook them breakfast.

"I'm beginning to hate your dragon," Ishizu said as she marked her own life points down to zero. "Even with all my spells and traps, I never could get rid of him."

"Trying to figure out how to _counter_ all those spells and traps was a royal pain." Mai laughed. "Want to play again? We're still tied overall."

"Next time." Ishizu shook her head. "I need to adjust my deck again."

"You should leave it be. I like the way we have the cards now." Mai winked.

Ishizu couldn't help but smiling. "I'm sure you do, but don't you want to read some more?"

Mai sorted her cards and put them away. "Maybe we should read on the couch tonight? It's already late, and if we go back to the bed I'd probably fall asleep again."

"It's late?" Ishizu looked at the clock in her living room. "It's _ten_?" She blinked. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea how long that last game ran. You can go home if you'd like. We don't have to read."

"Yeah …" Mai pulled out the novel and began thumbing at the corner of the pages. "You work early, don't you? I should let you sleep."

"I'm fine." Ishizu combed the ends of her hair, staring at the thick black strands instead of Mai. "I wouldn't mind, but I feel bad for keeping you here so long."

"You don't exactly have me tied to the bed." Mai seemed startled by her own statement. "I mean, you know, that sounded bad out loud. What I meant to say was that it's not like you're really _keeping_ me here."

Ishizu blinked, trying to figure out why Mai seemed nervous. "I … how about we read one chapter?"

"Good idea." Mai plopped down on the couch without grace or ceremony.

Ishizu sat down beside her, about as close as they were last time. They exchanged a glance that made Ishizu's stomach flutter though she wasn't sure _why_. Then, with a grin, Mai scooted closer until they were pressed side by side.

"You'll be able to see better," she said, holding the book between them.

Ishizu made an agreeing sound, but couldn't think of anything verbal to say. Mai began to read, Ishizu leaned over to catch the words, afraid of falling asleep like last time if she didn't pay more attention. As she leaned over, Mai's hair began to tickle Ishizu's cheek. She stifled a giggle and sat a little straighter, but a moment later she found herself leaning in again. She enjoyed the story, listened to every word, but couldn't stop visually tracing the slopes and curves of Mai's curls. Ishizu wanted to reach out and touch them, but she knew that would be rude, so she settled for drawing the shapes out in her mind.

When Mai closed the book at the end of the chapter, Ishizu sighed. "That seemed so quick."

"Yeah, it's a pretty good book, right?"

"Yes," Ishizu agreed, but she felt more like the entire night had moved too fast, not just the chapter.

"So …" Mai fidgeted with her book again. "Friday?"

"Yes."

"Want to ... " Mai shrugged. "I don't know, go shopping? Then we can grab a bit and go back to my place to play cards."

Ishizu smiled. "Sounds good."

"If you're busy-"

"With what? Paperwork?" Ishizu's smile grew a little wider.

Mai laughed. "Okay then. You never know, maybe it's some wild paperwork."

"I assure you, it's not."

"What time?"

"Four?"

"Okay." Mai leaned close.

The air felt charged with electricity, like the desert before a storm. Ishizu held her breath, unsure of what she was waiting for. Mai flinched back, started at Ishizu, and then gave her a quick embrace before jumping off the couch, gathering her stuff, and rushing for the door.

"Is something wrong, Marik?" Ishizu asked, already knowing why he was staring at her.

"No … but is that turquoise eyeshadow around your eyes?"

Ishizu glanced away, shrugging. "Yes?"

"It looks good!" Marik said a little too loudly, transparent in his need to assure her.

"What's the big deal?" Bakura asked, staring at Ishizu's face.

"Nothing," Marik snapped.

"I don't wear it to work," Ishizu admitted. "I've just been playing with different colors when I'm home. Mai let me borrow some things."

"Just wear it to work." Bakura wrinkled his brow, not understanding why Ishizu was nervous about wearing eyeshadow in public, or why Marik was surprised that she wore it at all. "Those fossils at the museum can't be that strict with the dress code. Have you seen what Ryou wears?"

It wasn't often that Bakura made Ishizu smile, but the thought of the other Bakura's mismatched suits and gaudy ties managed to do it. "It goes against tradition, Bakura. Tomb-keeper women shouldn't wear makeup until after they've married."

Bakura groaned, rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulders. "Fuck tradition! Put on a red dress, cut your hair short, and eat some fucking pork! You're not underground anymore- you're not even in Egypt anymore."

"Mind your own business, Bakura."

"It's okay, Marik. I know he means well." Ishizu went to check on dinner to avoid further arguing.

Things were a little too silent during their supper. Bakura kept opening his mouth to speak, and Marik kept elbowing him beneath the table, thinking Ishizu couldn't see him. Bakura would scowl, but keep quiet, and then the cycle would repeat itself three minutes later. She'd made dal that evening, so at least Bakura was eating, unlike when she made kushari.

Bored because of the silence, Ishizu stared at the pots of ivy and tea roses cluttering her kitchen windowsill. She was trying to decide if she should wear her cream colored dress or her strapless white one tomorrow when she saw Mai, but Bakura's sudden voice broke her from her thoughts.

"So when's your next date with Mai?"

"Bakura, I told you to mind your own damn business."

Ishizu giggled. "It's not a date. We're just going shopping for a bit."

Ishizu shrugged, stirring the uneaten soup with her spoon- she hadn't had much appetite the last two weeks.

"We'll probably go to her place and play cards afterward, and maybe read some more. We've been reading Interview With A Vampire."

Ishizu realized she was rambling a bit, so she stood up and took the dishes to the sink.

"Anyway," she muttered. "It's not a date."

"That sounds like a date." Bakura smirked, his tone as sinister as ever.

"What do you know about dates? Have you ever taken Marik on a proper date?"

Marik laughed, and it was also sinister. Ishizu hated to admit it, but her brother and the former thief really did fit well together.

"Yeah, Bakura, what about our dates?"

"Say one word, Marik, and I'll go to Ryou's house tonight."

Her brother raised his eyebrows, calling Bakura's bluff.

"It was Bakura's idea that we started going to the club, actually, and sometimes we go have picnics."

She wasn't expecting the word _picnics_ to come out of Marik's mouth, and laughter burst from Ishizu's chest.

Bakura growled at Marik, his cheeks flushed.

He turned to Ishizu. "The point is, when you're cuddled up on the couch together and sharing one book you're practically girlfriends."

"What would you know about having a girlfriend?" Ishizu shot back. She wasn't sure why she felt defensive, perhaps because Bakura was mocking her friendship.

"Fuck this. I'm done." Bakura grabbed his cell phone, swiping at the screen and officially ignoring everyone else in the kitchen.

Ishizu and Marik exchanged an amused look, then Marik sighed. "Look, even if you are just friends, I'm glad you're hanging out with someone, but …"

"But what, Marik?" Ishizu asked, wondering at Marik's strange tone.

"It's okay if you did like her, you know." He ran his fingers through his hair. The gesture seemed strange when her brother did it- he was usually more confident. "You know that, right?"

Ishizu sighed. "You listen to Bakura too much."

"He doesn't listen to a damn word I say."

"That's because you're a fool," Marik said.

Bakura snorted, eyes flicking up to catch Marik's gaze. "Am I? Well, maybe you should enlighten me to the ways of the world."

Marik smirked. "I'll instruct you later."

"If you two want to flirt, get out of my kitchen and go home." Ishizu finished drying the dishes and wiped her hands on the sides of her skirt.

They both turned to her, looking sheepish.

"You know," Marik said, "you never picked up on that sort of thing before."

"Well, I suppose I'm used to it now."

"I guess it is getting kind of late." Marik stood up, smacking Bakura's shoulder to make him do the same. "And I suppose I should walk this fool to Ryou's house if that's where he thinks he's sleeping tonight."

Bakura gave Marik an irritated frown. Marik's indifferent facade cracked, a small smile slipping through.

"C'mon. You know I can't live without you."

Marik's affection seemed to bother Bakura more than when they bickered. He turned the color of Ishizu's pink tea roses and stormed out of the kitchen. Ishizu gave her brother a hug and told him she'd see him in a week before he went to chase after Bakura. She shook her head when they left. She enjoyed seeing her brother, but she was glad to have time to herself to think. She went into the bathroom, drawing a bath and scenting it with oils and a rose bubble bath.

Ishizu removed her skirt and top, placing them into the hamper, and then tied back her hair. She stuck a foot into the water, hissing at the heat. She had to put her foot back onto the bathmat, trying again a moment later and repeating the process until she was used to the temperature of the steaming water, only to have to repeat the process with the other foot and then again with her body as she crouched into the water. Though the process was tedious, her patience paid off once she was laying back in the scalding water with bubbles all around her.

She closed her eyes, inhaling scents of the perfumed water and listening to the soft crackle of the bubbles around her. The moment she started to relax, her brain started replaying her conversation during dinner. Why would Bakura even assume she was going on dates? Was it solely to mock her? His tone didn't seem sardonic.

And then there'd been Marik trying to suggest that it'd be okay if she _was_ dating Mai. What had gotten into them? Why did they have to jump straight to romance when Ishizu and Mai were _clearly_ friends. Everything didn't have to be romantic- people had platonic relationships. Of course Mai just thought of them as friends, and they were hanging out as friends, and _they were friends_.

Sure the night before when they were reading on Ishizu's couch, Mai _had_ sat with their arms pressing together, but that was so Ishizu could see the book. And Ishizu _had_ gotten distracted by Mai's hair several times … but why wouldn't she? Mai had beautiful hair. Anyone would think so. It was long, and fair, and curled down her shoulders in the most lovely way. It was _aesthetic._ That didn't mean she was _attracted_ to Mai.

Ishizu slapped the water in frustration. Those idiots had her doubting her own thoughts, and she wasn't sure why. She'd never taken anything they said seriously before. Ishizu gave up trying to relax. She drained the water, rose from the bubbles, wrapped a towel around her body and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ishizu opened the door that Friday, she was struck speechless. Mai wore black leather boots that ran up to her thighs and a matching skirt. Her top was a loud, furious pink that went well with Mai's hair and skin. Her eyeshadow matched the outfit, hot pink and soot black, but her lipstick was a shameless red that demanded attention from any gaze that caught it.

Ishizu smoothed the skirt of her white dress, once again feeling too plain to so much as _stand_ next to Mai, but Mai grabbed Ishizu's bare shoulders and squealed in delight at the sight of her.

"That ice blue with the gold shimmer is perfect for you! Wow, you did a better job than I did."

Ishizu's cheeks ignited. "You're being polite."

"Ha! You know me better than that." Mai tugged at Ishizu's hand. "C'mon, there's a restaurant that I want to take you to that has the best desserts ever! Is there anywhere specific you want to shop or did you just want to walk around and stare at the window displays?"

"I-I'm not sure," Ishizu stuttered. In her mind she argued with an imaginary Bakura that it still wasn't a date, even if they were going to dinner. Female friends were simply more affectionate, and it's not like Bakura would understand a friendship anyway.

"Let's just walk around outside, then. The weather's great, and if we see something interesting we can always sneak inside."

"Sounds good." Ishizu nodded.

They walked for awhile, but eventually took a cab to the other side of Domino where there were more stores and less housing. The sidewalks were cluttered with pedestrians, so they had to walk close. Mai twined her fingers with Ishizu's, and Ishizu smiled as they walked down the street.

"Who would wear that?" Mai wrinkled her nose, stopping in front of a dress shop.

Ishizu laughed."That pattern does look like something I've seen on drapes."

"Ugly patterns seem to be all the rage this year. I could scream. Oh, look over there. Those are actually good."

They went to the next store to a smaller shop with only three dresses in the window.

"They're beautiful." Ishizu sighed. At least women could indulge in some makeup once they were wed. The gods themselves used it in ancient times. However, they were servants of the Pharaoh, and their clothes were meant to stay humble throughout their lives.

"Do you want to go inside? I bet that blue one would fit you."

The blue dress was a dark indigo with gold sequins sewn into it like a scattering of stars strewn out across an early summer night's sky. It was so beautiful, and Ishizu wanted to try it on so badly, but it would have sat well above her knees, and the colors were too bold. She'd feel naked in a dress like that, no matter how beautiful.

"I … perhaps next time. Didn't you say you wanted to go eat?"

"It is close by. Come on, let's go."

Ishizu exhaled in relief when Mai didn't go on about the dress. She felt bad enough that she couldn't have it, she didn't want to add to her misery by trying to explain why not.

They had to cross a street, and then pass by a long line of stores. They stopped at a few of the shops, staring at handbags, shoes, and more dresses. Then they passed by a perfume store.

"Could we?" Ishizu asked when Mai stopped to peek through the window.

"Sure." Still holding hands, Mai led Ishizu into the store before letting go. "Something specific?"

"No. I mostly wish to look." Ishizu picked up a black glass bottle with a gold cap. "The bottles are so beautiful."

"Yeah. This one's my favorite." Mai held up a pale purple bottle with darker purple cap and gold engraved label. Mai held the tester close to Ishizu's nose.

"It's quite lovely." But Ishizu didn't need to smell the fragrance from the bottle to know that it was lovely. Every time they read together on the sofa, the scent of orchid, jasmine, and amber haunted Ishizu.

"Which one do you wear? You always smell amazing."

Ishizu giggled, feeling foolish and trying to compose herself. "Thank you. I …" Ishizu looked around. "I don't think they'd sell it here. It's Cyprinum." Ishizu smiled, picking up a round bottle swirled with different hues of green. "I was never allowed to look at the treasure as a child, but I've seen pieces at the museum, and my favorite are the alabaster perfume vessels. They're so beautiful."

"I bet they are." Mai gave Ishizu a guilty shrug. "Honestly, I don't really go to the museum as much as I should."

Ishizu laughed. "And by that you mean you never go."

"Ow, Ishizu, why don't you just call me out?" Mai laughed.

"It's alright. Even Marik hates the museum, but I love being surrounded by the past. I suppose it's a point of nostalgia for me. In a way … it reminds me of home."

"Home," Mai echoed the word, and by her sad tone she used Ishizu knew that Mai never really had a single place she could consider home.

Ishizu wasn't sure what was worse, not having a home like Mai, or having a horrible one like Ishizu had.

"Smell this one." Ishizu handed Mai a pink bottle, attempting to recover the previous mood. "It's a little too airy, but nice."

Mai sniffed the bottle. "Yeah, but if you like that, then try this one."

The store had small containers of espresso beans scattered amongst the bottles. Ishizu used one to clear her nose of the last perfume before sniffing the bottle in Mai's hand.

"That one is much nicer."

Ishizu liked the fragrance enough to dab some on her wrists to smell how it reacted to her body chemistry.

Mai leaned over, snatching Ishizu's wrists and bringing it close to her nose and mouth. A thrill shot up Ishizu's spine as Mai's thumb brushed against Ishizu's sensitive wrist. She swallowed a gasp.

"Smells better on you."

"I think I might buy a bottle," Ishizu said, without thinking.

"Really?"

"To have something different to wear once in awhile."

"Yeah, I have a few back ups … like, five." Mai brushed a few curls out of her eyes. "Guess I'm excessive."

"Maybe I should buy two bottles, then, to catch up."

Mai blinked. "Was that a joke?"

Ishizu smiled.

Mai started to laugh. "Damn, I better stay on my toes around you. You'd be great at poker- no surprise considering how good you are at Duel Monsters."

"I've never played."

"I'll teach you."

"I'd like that."

After buying the perfume they went out into the streets again. The air outside felt warm against their arms after the store's air conditioning, and a thrush perched near them and began to sing- a welcomed sound compared to the traffic and their shoes striking the pavement.

"There's the restaurant." Mai pointed.

The restaurant was dimly lit and peaceful despite the servers hustling from table to table and the soft background clutter of multiple conversations. Ishizu tried to hide her frown as she perused the menu. There weren't many vegetarian options. Ishizu settled for a salmon dish. She sometimes had fish, and once had tried to hamburger at an enthusiastic Yugi's request, but the beef had sat heavy and greasy in her stomach. Food, as with everything in Ishizu's life, gave more comfort to Ishizu when it was traditional- fava beans, lentils, and chickpeas.

The meal was good, but it wasn't until afterward that Mai's eyes lit up. She leaned over the table with a grin, passing a smaller menu over to Ishizu. "Check out their dessert section."

Ishizu's eyes ran down the list. "It'll be impossible to choose."

"White chocolate raspberry cheesecake. At least, that's what I'm getting."

"How did you decide so quickly?"

"Cheesecake usually wins when dessert's involved."

"What should I try?"

"Whatever looks good."

"It all looks good."

"I know. That's the only bad side to this place."

"Should I get the same thing as you?"

Mai pursed her lips in thought. "Get something different. Then we can share and try two things at once."

Ishizu nodded. It sounded like a good idea. "Lemon meringue pie?"

"If that's what you want to try."

"But will you like it?"

"I'm sure you have good tastes." Mai winked.

Again, Ishizu felt like she was missing something subtle, and she could no longer deny that the heat against her face was from blushing, but why was she blushing?

"That's what I'll get then."

They ordered when their waiter came to check on them. When he returned, he brought with him two plates. Mai's was a long rectangle, and trail of raspberries, raspberry syrup, and white chocolate chips lead their way to the dessert itself. Ishizu's plate looked more simple, a neat white square with three florets of whipped cream garnishing the side and a dusting of lemon zest to add color.

Ishizu took a bite, pleased with the sweet, tart burst of flavor hidden below a thick layer of toasted meringue.

"Is it good?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Yours?"

"Of course." Mai speared another piece with her fork, leaning over the table and offering the fork to Ishizu.

She brought the fork right up against Ishizu's lips, forcing her to open her mouth and accept the bite without holding the fork on her own. She was blushing again. Did friends feed each other? She'd seen Anzu shove fries in Yugi's mouth and they were friends. Weren't they?

The rich, decadent taste of the cheesecake distracted Ishizu from her thoughts. She moaned a bit, offering Mai a bite of the lemon pie since she was still bent over the table. She had to admit to herself that it was a fun way of eating, so when Mai drug her chair next to Ishizu so they could do it again, Ishizu didn't protest. She was, however, still blushing.

Then the waiter asked how to split the check and Mai grinned and plucked a credit card from her bag and held it up to him to take with the same ease that she would have drawn a Duel Monster card from her deck.

"Mai, no," Ishizu whispered, resting the flat of her hand on Mai's leg as if the gesture could halt her actions. Then Ishizu realized that he hand rested on Mai's bare leg, and Ishizu pulled her hands into her lap.

"Relax, I got it."

"I can pay for my half," Ishizu whispered again without the physical gesture, but her statement was useless, the waiter already gone with Mai's debit card.

"Has anyone ever bought you dinner before? Ever? In your whole life?"

Ishizu thought about it. "Yes, my associates-"

Mai held a finger up to silence Ishizu. "Business dinners don't count, and neither do family dinners, so don't tell me about the one time Marik decided to take you out for your birthday-" she stopped when Ishizu started laughing. "What?"

"That's exactly what I was going to say next."

"I _know_!"Mai rolled her eyes. "You cook every time I'm over. Let me do something nice for a change."

"Thank you." Ishizu bowed her head.

"I mean … don't make a formal deal out of it," Mai muttered, toying with with the tablecloth.

After settling the bill, they went back onto the streets. They walked from store to store until dusk, and then Mai hailed a cab to take them back to her apartment.

"Poker or Duel Monsters?" Mai asked once the stepped inside.

"Let's try poker. Something new sounds adventurous." Ishizu smiled.

Mai gave her a wicked grin. "And I do love adventures, but first let me change into some pajamas. Make yourself at home."

Ishizu nodded, but as soon as Mai left she didn't know what to do. She looked around the living room. She didn't see any pictures of family, although there were a few pictures of her and Yugi's group and one of her and Jounouchi. On the coffee table was a potted ivy that looked like it hadn't been watered in a long time. Ishizu went to the kitchen, took a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water. She walked back to the living room and poured the water into the pot, dusting the leaves with her fingertips. Near the plant were a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and the pin Ishizu recognized as the one Mai had worn at the club. Ishizu sat down, setting the empty glass near the ivy and picking up the little moon pin to get a better look at it.

Ishizu didn't think much about the naked female figure. Goddesses in art were often depicted as shapely and nude, and the first time she saw it she didn't think much about the way the woman sat straddled on the moon- again, it was goddess imagery that Ishizu was well familiar with.

But what Ishizu didn't realize the first time she saw the pin was that the crescent moon had a face, and the woman sat straddled right over the moon's mouth.

Ishizu dropped the pin. The silver clanked against the coffee table, and the sound made Ishizu's heart skip. She fumbled to put the pin back in its place so Mai didn't realized she'd moved it. Ishizu covered her mouth with her hands, staring at the way the woman braced herself by holding the tip of the crescent and held her head back.

It was foolish to feel nervous. By the gods, she worked at a museum and had seen much worse, but something seemed … different about the pin. The moon was represented by gods like Thoth and Khonsu, so it should be appropriate that a goddess-like figure would join with the moon, but for some reason, some strange reason that Ishizu couldn't figure out. The moon reminded Ishizu of Mai- at least the pin reminded her of Mai. Because she wore it. That was the logical answer. She wore it the first time Ishizu saw her, so of course Ishizu would associate the pin with Mai. _That_ part made sense, what didn't make sense, what really didn't make sense to Ishizu, is why it all made her so nervous. Why were her palms sweating? Why was her stomach queasy? Why were her cheeks burning? None of it made sense and Ishizu wanted to bolt from the apartment and forget about poker.

"Is something wrong?" Mai's voice asked from behind.

"Wrong?" Ishizu echoed the question with a high-pitched voice. "N-no, of course not. I was watering your plant. I hope you don't mind. I wasn't trying to be rude or take care of your things for you. The poor thing looked thirsty so-"

Isuzu squeaked with surprise as Mai plopped on the sofa next to her, leaning over to inspect the plant. Ishizu closed her eyes, swallowing. Mai wore her black cami and shorts again, her skin soft and white like moonlight, although Ishizu wished she would have thought of any other comparison other than moonlight. Her perfume also reminded Ishizu of a clear, summer night with the strong presence of orchid mixed in with other floral scents.

"I always buy plants to liven up my apartment, but after a few weeks I forget to water them and they die." Mai leaned back a touch, but still stayed close to Ishizu's personal space. She smiled. "Thanks, the poor thing might live a little longer because of you."

"I ... thanks. I'll make sure to water it next time, too."

"Next time?" Mai asked with a feather soft voice. Just drew the slightest bit closer. "When's that? Probably soon if the plant's going to survive, right?"

"I …" she couldn't breathe. Mai often had that effect on her.

The real question was- Ishizu thought when she should have been answering Mai- was what _Mai_ thought about the pin. Egyptians associated the moon with gods, but many cultures broke the sun and moon up into masculine and feminine aspects. Why had Bakura thought they were dating? Why had Bakura instigated their first duel? It wasn't fair, all Ishizu had wanted was to have someone to talk to. She didn't want to be shaking on a couch surrounded by the haunting fragrance of orchids and confused out of her mind.

Mai's face fell. She sat straight again. "Sorry, I'm sure you're busy. I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Ishizu shook her head, reaching out for Mai and then pulling her hand back. "I had to think about my schedule, but I'm free Friday again."

Maybe she _should_ spend a weekend alone. Get her thoughts together, _but she didn't want to_. She'd had so much fun in the few weeks she'd been Mai's friend. Their we perfect rivals at Duel Monsters, truly respecting each other's strategy and intellect, and with a few brush strokes, Mai had lured Ishizu into a world where she could place color right up against her skin and feel more beautiful than she ever had before, and they cuddled, and read, and shared desserts.

_But, but, but…._

It went back to what Mai thought of the pin. Ishizu didn't want to hurt Mai's feelings by leading her on when she couldn't _possibly_ ... not with a woman. _That was forbidden_. Yes, Marik ignored the laws, but he always had. He always hated tomb-keeper culture, but Ishizu didn't … the rules comforted her, gave her purpose when she wanted to despair. It was a strict life, but strict was good. It kept one focused. It kept one from slipping into the wickedness of the outside world. Besides, she'd always accepted the fact that she'd marry another tomb-keeper one day and bear his heirs, so _she couldn't possibly_ … no, Marik was a fluke and Ishizu wasn't like him.

Did Mai think they were dating? Wasn't everything they did normal for platonic, female friends? How was she supposed to know the difference? She looked into Mai's dark violet eyes, like the orchids she smelled of, trying to scry the truth from Mai's gaze. Mai looked happy. She smiled when she noticed Ishizu looking at her, biting her bottom lip and toying with her blond curls. Ishizu felt herself smiling as well. How could she not smile back? Mai was precious- as a friend, Ishizu reminded herself, as a friend. Girls could think other girls were cute when they were friends. That was customary. She'd heard Anzu and Shizuka call each other cute a thousand times, and they were only friends. It was okay, to think the same of Mai, it didn't _mean_ anything.

"So, um, poker?"

"Yes." Ishizu exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd held.

"Kay, we'll play five card draw."


	5. Chapter 5

Ishizu busied herself making tea for everyone. Rishid was over with Marik and Bakura, which was always a blessing because Rishid had a talent for distracting Bakura.

"Need help?" Bakura leaned against the counter beside Ishizu.

Ishizu flinched at the sound of his voice, wondering where Marik and Rishid were.

"Please go away, Bakura. I can't deal with you today."

Bakura gave her a dark laugh. "You look tired. Having trouble sleeping?"

"How is that your concern?"

"And you don't seem to eat as much anymore."

"Did Marik send you in here as a spy? I assure you I'm fine."

"Marik told me to mind my own business, but I make it a point not to listen to him." Bakura leaned a little more over the counter, vying for attention like a spoiled child. "You think about her a lot, don't you?"

"I have no idea of whom you speak." Ishizu poured water into the cups and set them on a tray, preparing to flee the kitchen and find the others.

"I'm rather sure you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Ishizu spun towards Bakura, her long finger aimed at his nose. "I'm sure you think teasing me is hilarious, but for the last time stop it. Mai and I are friends, and I won't permit you to disrespect that friendship with lewd suggestions."

"Lewd? Sounds like you're projecting onto me." His smile was sharp, like a straight razor against Ishizu's throat.

Ishizu buried her face in her hands. "Go. Away. Please."

Bakura exhaled, and gave Ishizu an odd look. "Do you know that when Marik pulled me out of the Shadows, I screamed at him for days. I was furious at him. I swore to myself that I _hated_ him."

Ishizu peeked above her hands, glancing at Bakura. He never spoke frankly, and she was leery of a trap.

"Because he gave the Rod and Ring to the Pharaoh?"

"What? That? Nah." Bakura waved the thought off with a hand gesture. "That ended up working well for me. I was pissed off at him because he kept insisting that he brought me back to give me a second chance. He made it sound like it was this great opportunity for my redemption, and I should be happy to have it, and every time he went into that speech I wanted to throttle him."

"Is redemption that awful?" Ishizu asked, the irony in her tone unmasked.

Bakura snorted, propping a hand on his waist. "That fool had me _convinced_ that the only reason he brought me back was because he wanted me to have the same sort of change of heart as he had. He kept insisting we were friends- shoving it in my damn face! _I'm just trying to be your friend, Bakura. Why are you such an asshole, Bakura when I'm trying to be your friend? Don't' you want at least one friend, you miserable prick?_ And I'd always scream _no, I don't_ , but that just made him more aggressive about it. I _honestly thought_ that perhaps Yugi fucking damaged his head with the whole friendship concept and Marik had gone out of his mind."

"No, Bakura, some people just enjoy the company of others. It's not a cult concept."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Sure, if you say so, but I couldn't take it, so I gathered up everything I had into a plastic grocery bag, and got ready to leave. I was going to take off and never come back, but Marik freaked out, he …" Bakura's tone dropped, and his face softened in a way Ishizu had never seen. His eyes flicked towards the entrance to the kitchen and then back to Ishizu. "He started crying. He begged me to stay, and even then I hated him because I knew I would. I never could say no to him."

"And you lived happily ever after."

"Bitch, I'm the sarcastic one, Rishid's the stoic one, and you're the calm wise one, so quit being _stupid_ , and figure out what I'm trying to tell you."

"What _are_ you trying to tell me? Besides from the fact that you're a jerk that made my brother cry?"

"He was _lying_ ," Bakura growled the words in a low voice. "Marik Ishtar is the grandest fucking liar of the century, but he lies to himself more than he does to other people."

"And what exactly was he lying about?"

Bakura sighed, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "He was crying, and he was on the floor, and I knelt beside him and I ... " Bakura twisted his face in distaste. "Hugged him, because I'm an asshole, yeah I know it, but I don't like seeing Marik _sad_ , give me some fucking credit, but I was still _mad_ at him, so I shouted at him. Asked him why he wouldn't just let me go, and he tried to pull that friend crap on me again and I told him I'd send myself back to the Shadows if he didn't stop with the friendship nonsense, and then he-" Bakura snorted. "Well, the rest is _lewd_ , so I better not say."

Ishizu frowned at their tea. Her stomach, light and fluttery the last few weeks, felt lined with ice and rocks.

"Bakura, the tea is cold."

"I give up. You're hopeless. You know damn well I'm trying to tell you that Marik never wanted to be _friends_. Are we _friends_ now? No." Bakura stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Ishizu alone to reboil water for fresh cups of tea.

* * *

 

When Mai saw Ishizu that weekend, she cupped her hands around Ishizu's cheeks.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. It's … work was more draining than usual this week."

"Should I leave?" Mai asked.

Ishizu shook her head _no_. If Mai left, Ishizu would only pace the floor and think about her, and she was so tired of thinking. It's all she'd done since the day before.

"Stay? Please."

Mai nodded her head, leading Ishizu into the living room. "No problem, but how about no card games tonight. Let's relax, maybe watch a movie."

Ishizu nodded her head. She sat on the couch next to Mai, keeping a respectable distance between them, but Mai hooked her arm around Ishizu's shoulders and scooped her closer. Ishizu gasped when she pressed against Mai. Her instinct was to scramble away and apologize, but she looked up and saw Mai looking down at her, and all Ishizu could do was blush and sink a little closer.

They played a movie, but Ishizu didn't know what was playing or what it was about, or what the protagonist even looked like. Mai kept her arm wrapped around Ishizu, forcing Ishizu to lay against Mai's chest. Ishizu realized they _shouldn't-_ her mind screamed that they _shouldn't_ \- they lay a little _too_ close for her to pretend it was an act of mere friendship, but she still couldn't bring herself to push away. The heat from Mai's body sank into Ishizu. Their contours seemed to mold together, as if the gods themselves had smoothed their shapes to fit each other.

Because of their position, Ishizu's breath pushed across Mai's creamy skin just above the cut of her tanktop, and Ishizu couldn't help but notice the way Mai's breath hitched whenever Ishizu let out a deep exhale. Ishizu caught herself wondering just how soft Mai's skin would feel if she touched it, so she closed her eyes and ignored the thought.

Then Mai's fingers started rubbing small circles into Ishizu's shoulder and she held her breath, denying the fact that she reached her own arm across Mai's stomach and held her side. It was to get comfortable, she insisted to herself. She didn't know what else to do with her arm. It had nothing to do with the pleasant way Mai's side fit against Ishizu's palm. It had nothing to with the urge to squeeze Mai- because Ishizu had no such urge.

"The movie's over," Mai whispered.

"Oh." Ishizu shifted to sit up, but Mai kept her held down.

"We could stay like this … if you wanted to."

"I'd fall asleep," Ishizu confessed.

"I like naps." Mai shifted so that she lay on the inside of the couch while Ishizu lay on the outside. They only fit because Ishizu was half on top of Mai, still using Mai's chest as a pillow. Mai pulled the throw over them and propped a pillow behind her.

"Comfortable?"

"… yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not used to anything like this."

"Do you want to go to your room, so we can sleep on separate sides?"

"I …" the words choked in Ishizu's throat. What _did_ she want? "Can … we _try_ this? I … honestly don't know… what I … or if I even... " a small groan of frustration made Ishizu wince. "I'm being incoherent."

Mai kissed the crown of Ishizu's head, smoothing her hand down Ishizu's long, black mane of hair.

"Let's try this and you can tell me if you get uncomfortable."

Ishizu nodded. She felt ignorant and miserable and desperate to stay right where she was although some part of her that still identified as a tomb-keeper frowned with disapproval of her own behavior.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mai asked, still petting Ishizu's hair.

"About what?"

"About what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking about much of anything."

Mai snorted. "Ishtars are fucking liars."

Ishizu giggled. "You sound like Bakura."

"I'm sure I do." Mai took a deep inhale and then blew the air out. Ishizu rose and fell with Mai's chest; it felt neat. Mai's fingers paused through Ishizu's hair. "You have to tell me what to do, Ishizu."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Stuff like this. I don't know if I should go forward or backwards. You have to let me know."

"That's the problem." Ishizu buried her face against Mai's shirt. " _I don't know_."

Mai's fingers dragged through Ishizu's hair again. "What about this?"

Ishizu lifted her face up. "It's nice?"

Mai's smile looked delicate, as if it'd shatterer if Ishizu reached up to touch it.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ishizu whispered, and it was true. It was all nice. That was the problem.

They lay together, Ishizu's cheek pressed against Mai's breasts. Between the warmth of Mai's body, the steady rhythm of her breathing, and the consistent, soothing glide of Mai's fingers through her hair, Ishizu fell asleep as soon as their conversation ended.

She woke up a few hours later with a stiff neck, but she felt well rested. Ishizu hid a yawn with her hand, reorienting herself with her surroundings. Mai still lay beneath her, buttery hair sprawled against the throw cushion, lips pursed into a cute knot, and dark lashes fluttering in a dream. Ishizu stared down at her and smiled.

She reached out her hand, twining one of Mai's curls around her finger. Something in Ishizu wanted to bend down closer to Mai. It made Ishizu tremble. She'd never wanted anything so badly, but at the same time she wasn't sure what she'd do if she indulged in the urge. Ishizu rushed to the kitchen to make dinner instead.

Her kitchen was a comfort to her. Herbs grew in ceramic pots on the window sill along with the ivy and roses, the smell of curry spices clung to the air, and everything was in its place- neat, tidy, organized … safe.

Her life used to feel like that, everything in a set place with a specific purpose, including her emotions.

But as long as she was streaming leftover rice and slicing vegetables, she didn't have to think about why her emotions had become unpredictable, like a storm brought on by Set.

Mai walked in thirty minutes later, hair a messy halo around her face and tank top rumpled from sleeping. She rubbed her left eye with the back of her hand, but it hardly smudged her eyeshadow.

"It smells really good in here."

"It's almost done." Ishizu set tea on the table before getting their plates.

"Don't you ever get sick of cooking and just order takeout?"

"I've been cooking since I was small enough to need a stool. I like it."

"You're really good at it." Mai said before punctuating the statement with a huge bite.

Ishizu blushed. No one ever complimented her cooking before. Beneath the ground, it was merely expected of her to do it.

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do after dinner?"

"I'm up for Duel Monsters now that I've slept."

Mai nodded. "That sounds good. I have a few new traps I want to try out."

They fell into a brief silence. Ishizu bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. "So … do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of." Mai shrugged. "But I left home sort of young."

There was an undertone suggesting that Mai would rather not give details, so Ishizu didn't push further. "Marik's a handful, but I'm glad we're all in Domino together. I miss the history and presence of Egypt, but Domino is a beautiful city."

"Why'd you move here? Because of Marik?"

Ishizu nodded. "I retired from the Supreme Council of Antiquities and took a permanent position as the local museum curator after Marik decided to move here."

"Ever think about moving back?"

Ishizu shook her head no. "After Battle City, we decided to stick together. I miss Egypt- I'd miss my family so much more."

"That must be nice, to have people you feel that way about. I … there's always vacations."

Ishizu blinked, trying to follow Mai's train of thought and realizing she'd changed topics. "Oh yes. I should go back for a week. What about you? Have you ever seen Egypt?"

Mai grinned and winked. "You inviting me Egypt?"

"I … I mean, you'd probably just be bored at all the temples and historical sites."

"I don't know." Mai's grin became crafty. "Might be fun if you were standing there explaining it to me."

Ishizu scoffed. "I'm not that interesting."

"Are you not? I find you fascinating."

Ishizu's face burned. She stood up and started gathering dishes. "Flatter me all you want- it won't help you win when we play Duel Monsters."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact? Did you _want_ me to try and distract you? I can be, you know. Distracting, I mean."

"I'm used to the scent of your perfume."

Mai stood up and stretched, cracking her knuckles. "I don't think you know what you're getting into."

But Ishizu felt stubborn. She was sure she could win regardless of any tactic Mai used.

"Let's play."

They got their cards and went back to the living room where the card table sat off to the side. Ishizu won the coin toss and summoned Magical Merchant. Mai ignored the card, stretching again, ruffling her hair, yawning and sighing before looking at her hand. She ended up placing a card face down. Ishizu placed down a Rock Spirit but didn't attack because she suspected Mai had a trap waiting.

The trap came, not as a card, but as a touch. A slight graze of Mai's toe against the top of Ishizu's foot. The first time it happened, Ishizu moved her feet back, thinking that she had them to far out and the touch had been an accident, but the second time she felt Mai's toe tracing up and down Ishizu's foot, Ishizu figured out the rules to their game. She was determined to stay focused on the game, to prove to herself that her fondness of Mai was emotional instead of physical.

It was easy to focus, at first. Mai's toes were cool and pleasant against Ishizu's foot, but nothing so intense that she couldn't ignore the sensation and continue to play. It became more difficult, however, when Mai's foot crept up Ishizu's calf. Ishizu herself noticed the way her breath quicked. The cards became a little less important as a shudder trilled up Ishizu's spine.

"Have trouble concentrating?" Mai asked with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"You know, you could always forfeit the game- not the card game, but our little side game."

"That won't be necessary."

"Good. I like a woman who likes a challenge," Mai hummed as she finished tracing up Ishizu's calf and teased the sensitive skin behind Ishizu's knee.

Ishizu realized that this was the first time anyone had ever touched the bare skin of her legs. Tomb-keepers weren't a touchy culture. She'd grown used to travel, to foreign countries that kissed cheeks and embraced as a greeting, but tomb-keepers only bowed at one another. Now, with Mai reaching the area above Ishizu's knee, she couldn't help but lower her eyes and shudder and the strange, exhilarating feeling.

She bit her lip and held her breath in order to get through her next move. She managed to attack Mai and take away 1200 life points in the process for her efforts. Mai didn't seem concerned. Her eyes were dark and glassy, her cheeks bright coral, and her breasts rose and fell with each breath, and Ishizu realized that Mai had fallen into her own trap.

Mai attacked, not noticing Ishizu's face down cards, and lost another 500 life points because of the careless move. That helped bring Ishizu back to her senses.

Had anyone else tried such a cheap trick, Ishizu would have kicked them, but as it was, Ishizu struggled not to scoot closer to the edge of her seat to encourage Mai to go up higher. Mai stayed just above Ishizu's knees, high enough to make Ishizu squirm in her seat at the thrilling tickle against her skin, but not high enough to be truly indecent.

Ishizu could hear her own breaths. Her thighs gave a little jerk, craving Mai's touch. Ishizu wanted to grab the table and throw her head back, wanted to beg Mai to move higher, higher, higher, until her touch burned Ishizu's skin, but the cards in her hand were a physical reminder that they were playing a game- a game she was determined to win. Mai had lost her only monster during her last ill-planned attack, but Ishizu still had Mask of Darkness and Sangan.

"I attack with both my cards."

"Huh?" Mai blinked, paying more attention to her foot as it slid a touch higher up Ishizu's thigh.

Ishizu gripped the edge of the table with both hands, her last three cards falling out of her hand, but she still managed to speak. "Mai … look at your life points."

"My ... " Mai glanced over to the notebook they used to keep score. She heaved a sigh as her foot slipped away. "Fuck …" She gave Ishizu a sheepish glance. "I'd say you won fair and square, if I hadn't been cheating. You still won though."

Ishizu smiled, savoring her victory in the card game, but even as she celebrated her win, she realized that she'd lost the greater game. Her main goal hadn't been to win at Duel Monsters- it was to prove to herself that Mai's touch couldn't affect her, and in that … Ishizu had failed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ishizu paced the length of her room. It was 1 am. She'd been pacing since she had returned home from work. She knew she needed sleep, but couldn't. She felt like a caged tiger, _needing_ to prowl, to hunt, to tackle her prey to the ground and sink her claws and teeth into hot, soft flesh. The feelings frightened her.

Ishizu paced, tangling a strip of her thick, velveteen black hair between her fingers from nervous worrying. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't.

Marik was one thing. He broke every rule. That he'd given up crime was enough for Ishizu, and surely the gods wouldn't judge him for who he loved.

But Ishizu was different. She followed the rules. She _always_ followed the rules. They were the only things safe and consistent in her life.

A shudder made Ishizu's belly hitch. The image of the moon pin had slipped unbidden into her thoughts, the unbridled way the woman sat straddled over the moon's mouth like the great celestial light was a mare for her to ride.

Ishizu buried her face in her hands, growling in frustration. She couldn't believe she was even _thinking_ like that. She never had trouble with inappropriate thoughts before … when she thought about relationships with men. Ishizu sank to the floor, her knees landing hard against the carpet. She supposed she now understood _why_ she never had carnal thoughts about men before, even handsome ones, and women had been so out of Ishizu's range of imagination that she never could have considered the possibility before Mai started giving her the sort of attention Ishizu never knew she wanted.

But she _couldn't_.

Couldn't she?

No!

It was forbidden. Isis chopped off Horus' hand when she saw the evidence of him coupling with Set.

Although Marik seemed happy- truly happy- for the first time in his life since before he was a toddler.

But Ishizu didn't _want_ -

But she did. She really did.

Why was she desperate to follow the rules anyway?

_Because they kept her safe…_

From _what_?

_Him_

Ishizu leaned forward, black hair scattering across the floor. She kept telling herself that he'd been doing his duty, his responsibility, he had to be strict on them. Their mission was important. The Pharaoh was _more_ than them, more than all their lives together, and as long as they stayed quiet and observed every rule, then they didn't get punished. The rules kept them safe.

But Marik had been so unhappy. She couldn't bear seeing him so unhappy, so she'd taken him outside.

And that's why she never blamed Marik, because it'd been her fault. She'd broken one of their most important laws; she'd taken Marik outside. Everything that happened afterward … did so because she'd rebelled against tradition.

But it was over now.

Marik was happy now.

They were supposed to be free.

And from the short time Ishizu knew Pharaoh Atem, she believed that he would have approved of the former tomb-keepers finding their own way now that Ma'at had been restored.

She didn't want to be only a tomb-keeper anymore. It had always be a part of her identity, but it was time she stopped letting it eclipse the rest of her life. Ishizu pushed herself to her feet, not sure where she was going or what she was doing until she found herself in the bathroom with a pair of scissors in her hand. She'd only ever used them to trim split ends from her thick, long hair. Grabbing a strip in her hand, Ishizu began gnawing through the thick strands with the cutting shears. Long, black ropes sank to the ground, scattering as they hit the tile and tickling Ishizu's brown feet. She didn't realize how much weight she'd been carrying all her life until she'd cut almost all the black locks away.

Then she looked at the mirror and didn't recognize herself. The cut was shaggy and uneven. She hadn't planned what she was doing or even looked in the mirror as she did it. Some parts curled around her face, others poked down to her shoulders, but all of it was anarchy where there once had been neat, beautiful order.

Ishizu started to cry. The scissors dropped from her hand. She stumbled back to her room, blind with her own hot tears. Somehow she'd reached her cell phone, and called the first number that came to mind.

"Ishizu, are you okay?" Mai's voice sounded clogged with sleep through the other end.

"Not really." Ishizu sobbed, one hand holding the cell phone while the other covered her mouth.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over? I'm coming over right now."

"No, no don't." Ishizu sniffed enough to speak. "I don't want you to see me right now. I ruined it. I ruined it. I couldn't sleep, and I started thinking about- about everything- and I just felt like I had to break away from everything, and it felt amazing when I started cutting, but when I looked at it I realized my hair was gone- my whole life's worth of hair gone- and-"

"Wait, that's why you're crying? You cut your hair?"

Ishizu shook her head no. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I called. I should have called Rashid instead. I'm sor-"

"Okay, jeans are on, tank top on, flip flops on, I have my gun, my purse, and my cell phone, stay on the phone with me and I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Gun?"

"I keep it in my purse- especially if I'm walking at … 2 am. Ishizu are you okay? Other than the hair?"

Ishizu looked around the room, wiping at her eyes. "I'm not hurt." She shook her head. "I just freaked out when I looked in the mirror. Please, stay home and go back to bed."

"Out of the question. You can't just call me in tears at 2 am and expect me to _sleep_ after that. I need to see you're alright with my own eyes."

"I'm sor-"

"None of that. Is this like the makeup? Were you not supposed to do it?"

Ishizu closed her eyes and nodded. Then, remembering she was on the phone she whispered, "Yes."

"Is that why you're really upset?"

"A little. It's … complex."

"Yeah, okay, ten more minutes."

"I don't want you to look at me."

"Did I ever tell you I went to beauty college?"

"No."

"I did. For a while. I was good at it, too, but hustling cards paid much better so I dropped out. Point is, I'm pretty handy with a pair of scissors. Don't worry. I'll fix it. I mean, I can't grow it back over night, but I can even it out for you."

Ishizu broke out into a fresh round of tears, grateful that Mai was willing to help even as embarrassed as she was for needing the help. Mai was speaking quickly and softly into the phone, but Ishizu only caught scraps of what Mai said. She felt like a dam within her soul had burst, and her tears were the overflow.

"Okay, I'm walking up to your door now."

"I'll let you in." Ishizu rushed to the living room, hanging up the phone the moment she saw Mai and throwing her arms around her. "I'm so dumb."

"Nonsense. Lemme see." Mai pushed Ishizu back to take a look at her, running her fingers through the carnage of Ishizu's hair. Mai sighed, closing her eyes and smiling. "It doesn't look that bad, actually. It just needs a little touching up. Damn girl, the way you were carrying on I thought you had bald spots or something."

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck it. This is like a midnight makeover. Fun right?" Mai said as she led Ishizu to the bathroom and picked up the scissors off of the floor.

Ishizu managed to smile. "When you say it like that it actually does sound like an adventure."

Mai purred to herself. "Trust me, I have a talent for late night adventures."

Ishizu blushed. For the first time she caught Mai's innuendo. She felt like she should respond, but wasn't sure _how_. Her heart was a hummingbird, rapid and fluttering. She licked her lips to buy her a second more, but then the second was over and she had to speak out or let the moment pass.

"Sounds exhilarating."

Mai snickered and Ishizu realized that Mai was used to her hints going over Ishizu's head, so she tried again.

"Maybe you could take me some time?"

"Maybe after I fix your hair?" Mai giggled, but Ishizu still didn't think Mai realized that she was serious.

Mai ran water from the faucet, massaging damp fingers through Ishizu's hair.

Ishizu shut her eyes. "That's nice."

"Told you. I could have been a professional."

Mai began to snip at the rougher sections of Ishizu's hair, using a comb to check the length of different sections before snipping. Then Mai set down both the scissors and comb on the counter, combing Ishizu's hair out with her fingers and fluffing it up.

"There. That only took five minutes. Told you it wasn't that bad."

Ishizu flinched. "It really doesn't look that bad?"

"Look for yourself."

Ishizu frowned, steeling herself before she turned towards the mirror.

Before she could see herself, Mai held Ishizu's face with both hands. "Hey."

"Yes?" Ishizu asking, looking up into Mai's eyes.

"Don't frown … you're beautiful, so don't worry about your hair."

The breath rushed out of Ishizu's mouth, her lips stretching out into a smile.

Mai's thumb traced up her cheekbone. "That's better. Now you can look in the mirror."

But Ishizu wasn't thinking about her hair anymore. She was watching the way Mai's lips curled up in her own smile, matching Ishizu's. Mai noticed the intensity of Ishizu's stare. Mai looked away, revealing the blush on her cheek, but Ishizu reached out, held Mai's face the same way Mai held hers, and brought their mouths together.

Mai had time to gasp before their lips touched. Ishizu was stiff and clumsy with the way she moved, but Mai tilted her face to the side to give them more room. She pressed Ishizu against the wall, dabbing her tongue against Ishizu's lips. Ishizu opened her mouth, moaning when Mai's tongue touched her own. Her hands slipped up into Mai's buttermilk-colored hair.

Mai moved to break the kiss, but Ishizu leaned forward, keeping contact for a moment longer.

"Ishizu," Mai whispered.

"Mmm?" Ishizu's response was more of a moan than a question. She was lost in the moment, the smell of Mai's perfume, the soft feeling of their lips caressing.

Mai pulled Ishizu's hands down. Ishizu's heart stopped, for a moment she thought she'd misinterpreted everything and their friendship was over, but Mai was grinning, gesturing for them to get out of the bathroom. Ishizu laced her fingers with Mai's and pulled her towards the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed, staring at each other and hesitating.

"You didn't see your hair."

Ishizu reached up, still shocked at how very little hair there was left on her head and how light she felt without the extra, or perhaps she was lightheaded from the way Mai was looking at her.

"I trust your talents." Ishizu grinned. She felt like she was flying. She felt like the way Marik looked when he spoke of riding a motorcycle.

"I like it," Mai said.

"Thank you for running to my rescue in the middle of the night."

"Leave all your fashion emergencies to me." Mai winked. She reached out to touch Ishizu's face, but lost her confidence and dropped her hand back to her lap.

"It's alright," Ishizu whispered, nerves twisting into knots in her stomach. She looked down into her own lap. "That wasn't an accident."

"You didn't seem sure the other day."

Ishizu nodded because it was true. "I'm still … confused, and a little frightened, but …" Ishizu looked up so she could see Mai's face, and simply looking at Mai made Ishizu smile.

All at once, Ishizu ached to touch Mai. She ran her fingers across Mai's shoulder and down Mai's arm. She felt, rather than saw, Mai's face lean closer. Ishizu moved to meet Mai halfway. Their second kiss was more fluid, less awkward than the first. Ishizu exhaled through her nose, using the tip of her tongue to draw out the shape of Mai's bottom lip.

Mai cradled the back of Ishizu's head with her hands, guiding Ishizu down until she lay on top of the mattress. Mai kept one hand in Ishizu's hair and placed the other one on top of Ishizu's shoulder.

"I'm going to keep my hands here unless you tell me to move them, okay?"

Ishizu nodded, somehow nervous about the amount of control Mai was giving her. She'd always envisioned her first time to be an expected event- a wedding night with a dress and feast, and then she'd be put to bed with an expectation. But Mai was giving her time to adjust, to explore, and there was no duty involved, no pressure for an heir. It was hard to imagine courting based on desire instead of fealty, but here Ishizu was, looking up at Mai's bed-mussed hair and plush lips and Ishizu _wanted_ to touch her. For no reason at all other than to enjoy the feeling.

She dragged her fingers down the top of Mai's breast pushing up from her tank top. Her fingers trailed up to Mai's throat and jaw.

Mai sank down, brushing their lips together. She taught Ishizu how to kiss through example, brushing their lips together one moment, sucking Ishizu's bottom lip the next, allowing Ishizu to suck on her top lip in return.

Ishizu dug her fingers into Mai's waist and moaned, and moaned, and moaned. Each time Mai tried something different, Ishizu moaned.

Then she yawned. She turned her head and covered her mouth to avoid being rude.

Mai laughed. "Yeah, it's late."

"It's fine," Ishizu said, not wanting to stop.

Mai giggled, peppering Ishizu's entire face with gentle, little kisses. "Since I'm here, I might as well stay the night, right?"

"Please do," Ishizu said.

"Okay, but we should get some sleep."

Ishizu was reluctant to stop, but another yawn convinced her. They repositioned themselves so that their heads reached the pillows, and in the morning, when Ishizu woke up half buried in Mai's breasts, she didn't feel the need to run away or apologize. Instead, Ishizu placed a light kiss against the swell of Mai's chest, sighing over the skin, and then dragging her lips in order to feel how soft and smooth it was beneath Ishizu's mouth. In that moment, Ishizu was very happy.

Mai moaned a little, her hair scattered about her like a goddess in a painting.

"Five more minutes. Then I'll make pancakes."

"I have to go to work," Ishizu muttered after one last kiss against Mai's creamy skin.

Mai muttered something that Ishizu couldn't catch and then rolled over. Ishizu smiled at her and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Still a little lost in the thrill of Mai's lips, Ishizu half forgot _what_ had happened to make Mai come over in the first place. Ishizu combed what was left of her hair with her fingers, looking at the difference Mai had made by fixing the jagged sections and adding a proper taper to the different lengths.

It looked … cute. Ishizu couldn't believe how much she liked it. She shook her head out, amazed by how unbound she felt. Ishizu started giggling. Deep in her chest, at first, but then loud and echoing off of the bathroom walls.

"Is everything okay?" Mai appeared in the mirror's reflection, rubbing sleep out of her plum eyes.

Ishizu's heart skipped when she saw her in the mirror. She spun sound, wrapping her arms around Mai's neck and kissing her before turning back to the mirror.

"I think it suits me."

"I told you. You're beautiful no matter what you do to your hair."

Ishizu leaned forward, truly looking at herself. She'd washed all the kohl from her eyes the night before, but the rich warmth of her copper skin next to the cool, shining onyx of her dark hair and contrasted with the bright blue of her eyes _did_ look beautiful.

"I never thought of it before," Ishizu confessed. "We were vassals. We were bred to serve. We were only beautiful in the way the perfume bottles were beautiful- as an object. I …" Ishizu's voice tightened. "I've never felt beautiful before."

"Dammit," Mai swore, pressing Ishizu against the bathroom wall again like she had the night before. Ishizu looked up at her again like she had the night before. "Listen." Mai held Ishizu's chin with thumb and pointer finger. "You're gorgeous, and it's time you start feeling that way. I really don't care about pharaohs or magic or any of the crazy things that have happened to us, but I care about you, a lot, and … and I don't ever want to see you cry again because of some stupid rule you feel you're breaking. _It's okay, Ishizu._ It's okay to like different things. Don't let those underground bastards _ever_ make you feel ashamed for what you like."

Ishizu's smile was a little melancholy. "Or whom I love?"

Mai held Ishizu's face. " _Especially that_."

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? N-not as friends. W-would you like to-"

Ishizu moaned when the warmth of Mai's lips smothered her own.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you."

Ishizu grinned. "Can we go dancing? I'd like to give it another try."

"We can do whatever you like, habibi."

Ishizu realized she was going to be late for work, but that didn't stop her for pulling Mai close for one more kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Holy fuck." Marik cover his mouth with both hands, eyes huge and purple. Bakura cackled in the background.

Only Rishid remembered his manners. "Your hair looks lovely, Ishizu."

"Thank you," Ishizu said with a slight bow of her head. Both the words and gesture were a polite, automatic response. Her stomach was rolling with anxiety, especially because Marik still stared in shock.

"Does that mean we get steak for dinner? I'll buy the damn red dress myself if we get steak." Bakura held his knees, bent in half with laughter.

"Bakura, shut up, you bothersome hyena," Marik hissed. "I thought I told you-"

"I ordered take-out," Ishizu interrupted to stop one of their typical rounds of back-and-forth banter.

"Good, you spend too much time in the kitchen when we visit." Rishid nodded his head.

Ishizu lead them into the living room. "I want to make sure Marik gets at least one home-cooked meal a week."

"I don't let him starve," Bakrua snapped.

"Let me?" Marik scowled at Bakura. "I cook just as much as you do!"

"You do?" Ishizu asked. Only servants and women cooked when they lived underground, so the surprise in her voice was honest and not mocking.

Marik gave the gold at his wrist a nervous scratch. "Sometimes."

"That's good." Ishizu smiled, then shook her head. "Where are my manners? I should at least make tea."

She disappeared to the kitchen to boil water and gather saucers. Bakura slinked in a second later.

"Are you here to make the tea cold again?" Ishizu asked with a curt tone the moment white hit her peripheral vision.

"Yes. I have nothing better to do with my life that ruin your every comfort," Bakura said, his voice dry and ironic.

Ishizu turned to face him, waiting on the kettle. "Does Marik hate it?"

A sleek, dark grin appeared on Bakura's face. "You certainly managed to put him in a state of shock."

"I …" Ishizu toyed with her fingers, thinking best she could. "Didn't want any of this. If you idiots had never dragged me to that stupid nightclub I could have gone on living a normal life."

"Fair enough." Bakura shrugged.

"I'm grateful, though." Ishizu couldn't get the words out above a whisper, especially to _Bakura_ of all people. "Especially to you, Bakura."

Bakura looked thrown off-balance. It was some comfort to Ishizu.

He snorted, trying to recover his usual air of indifference. "I suppose you're going to blame me for the haircut just like Marik probably will."

"You _did_ put the idea in my head." Ishizu took the kettle off of the heat and poured water into four cups.

"I just wanted steak for dinner."

"That's probably never going to happen." Ishizu said _probably_ because she didn't trust absolutes like she used to. Ishizu said _probably_ because she wasn't sure how much Mai liked steak, or if she'd want to ever come over for dinner on Thursday, although Ishizu was thinking that a time might come when she'd like to invite her.

Ishizu lifted up the tea tray. "Although, I _would_ like to buy a dress. Not a red one. There's a blue one in a shop window- it's beautiful- oh, but … I'm too nervous. I've walked past the store twice with the intention to buy it, but I always lose my courage before I can go inside. I just want … I want to look nice, but- Bakura give me that tray back. Bakura what are you doing?"

Bakura had stole the tray from her hands and marched out of the kitchen. Ishizu had no choice but to follow him. Bakura smacked the tray down on the coffee table where Rishid and Marik had found Ishizu's deck of regular cards and had started a poker game.

"Watch the cards Bakura, I'm winning." Marik frowned when Bakura set down the tea.

"Pay for the take-out when the delivery guy gets here. We're going out for a bit."

Marik looked up, setting his cards down. "Out? For what?"

"Bakura, no." Ishizu shook her head.

Bakura smirked, running his fingers behind a spike of white hair. "She needs a few things for her next date with Mai."

"What? No I don't!" Ishizu protested.

"Yes you do," Bakura sang. He sounded facetious, he always sounded facetious, but Ishizu sensed that perhaps he was actually trying to be helpful.

"You can't be serious," Marik protested.

"I'm still not cooking you a steak." Ishizu crossed her arms over her chest.

Bakura ignored both Marik and her. "Hey, Baldy, I'm stealing your car."

Rishid slapped his pocket and gave Bakura a stoic look. "You could have asked for the keys."

Bakura laughed, dragging Ishizu out of the door.

"Bakura, this _really_ isn't necessary."

"Bakura, get back here." Marik stood up to stop them from leaving, but Rishid shook his head.

"They'll only be gone for a moment, Marik. Let's finish our game."

"They kill each other if they have to spend a moment alone together."

"I _am_ capable of behaving myself." Bakura flipped Marik off with his middle finger.

"Clearly." Marik snorted at the gesture. He glanced at Ishizu. "Sis?"

"Um ... " Ishizu toyed with the ends of her now-short hair, trying to make a decision even as she allowed Bakura to herd her outside.

"You Ishtars are so difficult," Bakura grumbled as he half-pushed her past the door's threshold.

"I'm just not … I've never … I really shouldn't. Dyed cloth is for the Phar-"

"None of that," Bakura snarled, vicious and desperate as a wounded animal in a trap. He slammed the door shut, took her by the hand, and yanked her towards the curb where Rishid's car waited for them. "If I have any joy in this life, it's watching you brats rebel against the deplorable lifestyle you grew up with."

"It's not _deplorable_ ," Ishizu argued even as she sat in the car and fastened her safety belt.

Bakura glared at her a moment before starting the car. "It's deplorable to force people to live underground, it's deplorable to carve notes into a child's back, it's deplorable for a king to let their people suffer-"

"Well it's _terrifying_ to break against an entire life of habit even if the habits weren't perfect!" Ishizu shouted, and she was glad that Marik couldn't hear her because the outburst was unbecoming.

Bakura's face returned to a easy smirk. "And yet here you are."

"Because you dragged me to the car."

"Did I chop off your hair?"

"Oh, just take a right here. The store isn't far. I just want to grab the dress and get home as soon as I can." Ishizu held her stomach. "I feel like throwing up every time I think about it."

"What? Seducing Mai?"

"Wearing something different."

"Does that mean seducing Mai is the easy part?"

Ishizu felt her nails digging into her palms. "Yes, Bakura, I'll tell you all about how soft a girl's skin is, especially once you-"

"Okay! Okay!" Bakura shouted with a laugh as he searched for a place to park. "I deserved that. I'll keep my mouth shut, gross."

Ishizu laughed, catching her reflection in the window and being amazed all over again that her hair was gone.

They left the car and walked to the street with the dress and perfume shop. Ishizu thought that she might have been dreaming. It didn't make logical sense that she was dress shopping with Bakura. She would have sooner believed that cats could talk and djinns existed.

"So … you know you can't just buy the dress, right?"

"Why not?"

"I mean, do you have shoes to go with it? Or a bag?"

"Oh, uh, no … I never thought about that before."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes and gave Bakura a side glance. "How do _you_ know about accessorizing?"

"Are you kidding me? One time I argued with your brother for an _hour and a half_ because he refused to go out because he couldn't find the _one belt_ that he insisted went with the shoes he was wearing."

"Why didn't he change his shoes?"

"Because those completed the outfit!" Bakura tossed his hands in the air and let them crash at his sides. "So believe me, I'm used to this sort of nonsense."

"I'm still a little suspicious about how helpful you're being."

"What? I already told you. I love fucking with the Pharaoh's things. Can't rob tombs anymore, might as well ruin his little keepers."

"And that's it? Petty symbolic vengeance?"

Bakura toyed with a price tag. "What better reason is there? It's not like I managed any other sort of vengeance- gods know I tired though." He dropped the tag. "I guess it doesn't hurt that if you're happy, Marik will automatically be happier, and that … hmph, means less arguing for me."

"You can't hide the fact that you love seeing him happy." Ishizu scruffled Bakura's hair. He swatted at her, but she dodged him, plucking a dress from the rack that she _thought_ was her size and then going to the dressing room to try it on.

It fit her hips, but was a little baggy in the center. Ishizu didn't mind, she spent her entire life making her own dresses and could alter the gown. She kept the dress and followed Bakura around the store as they searched for a bag.

While looking around, Ishizu saw two more dresses that she liked. By the time they returned to the house, Bakura was frowning with several bags in his hands hands while Ishizu grinned and followed him through the door.

* * *

"How long does it take to buy a dress, Bakura?" Marik asked, trying to mask his worry with annoyance.

"For an Ishtar? I'm lucky we didn't starve during the trip."

"It was _your_ idea." Ishizu put her hands on her hips.

"The food only arrived a few minutes ago." Rishid said.

"Good, _you_ be her pack mule. I'm eating." Bakura shoved the bags into Rishid's arms and went to the table where they'd set up the take-out food.

With Bakura in the kitchen and Rishid dropping off bags into Ishizu's bedroom, Ishizu was left alone was Marik in the living room for a moment. She gave him a helpless smile.

Marik shoved his hands in his pockets, digging at the carpet with a bare toe. "Hair looks nice, by the way," he muttered.

Ishizu sighed. "You don't have to pretend you like it to be polite."

"I'm not. I mean, it's a little weird, but …" Marik reached out and mussed up the crown of Ishizu's head, laughing and walking to the kitchen to find Bakura.

Ishizu jerked back from shock. She wasn't used to Marik being playful, not with her. He and Rishid had grown close enough in the years after the Ceremonial Duel that they'd punch each other's shoulders, or give each other a shove, but with herself and Marik there always seemed to be a wall between them that Marik only breached when he gave her a quick hug.

Reaching her hands up to her hair, Ishizu combed everything back into place and smiled. Her life felt shaky, like the ground wanted to swallow her and put her right back in the tombs, but Marik's gesture gave her the hope that all the changes in her life, though frightening, were good.

* * *

Mai screamed in delight as soon as she saw Ishizu. She grabbed Ishizu by the wrist and spun her like a dancer in order to get a 360 view.

"Holy cow! You look amazing! I can't even - seriously, hot damn!"

Ishizu giggled as Mai spun her.

Mai finished the twirl, and pulled Ishizu a little closer, holding Ishizu's hips and staring her up and down. "I don't need to go out. I could just stand here all night long and stare at you."

"You exaggerate."

"Sometimes, not right now." Ishizu looked up, tucking a strand of hair behind Ishizu's ear. "It's really nice to see you in a different color."

Ishizu flushed. It'd been exactly what she'd wanted, that statement, for Mai to notice how she was trying to add color to herself- like a brown and white caterpillar finally struggling out of her cocoon in order to find out what sort of butterfly she became.

Ishizu brushed her nose again Mai's. "Thank you."

She was staring at Mai as well. Mai wore a black bodice and matching skirt. The top was laced up from navel to top, but there was a large gap between the strings. Ishizu tried not to stare, but her gaze kept fluttering down to Mai's burgeoning breasts pushing out of the top and center of the bodice. Ishizu jerked her eyes back to Mai's face and found her smirking down at Ishizu. Ishizu in turn gave a helpless smile, running a finger down the centerline of the bodice where the strings criss crossed.

Their cab arrived, and Ishizu had to push her thoughts to the side of her mind. She clenched her handbag, making sure her fingers didn't stray to Mai's thigh as they rode to the club. The building had a line; there were more people there than the first time Ishizu had visited.

She shook her head, tugging at Mai's arm. "This was a mistake. Maybe we should leave."

"Oh no." Mai laughed, dragging Ishizu closer to her side. "Hell no. We're too cute-looking not to have a night out. I'm going to dance with you until you can't breathe."

"There's so many people. I feel like they're staring."

"They are. You're gorgeous."

Ishizu clung to Mai's arm, standing closer still. "You're incorrigible."

"It's true." Mai smiled, finding Ishizu's hand and squeezing it for comfort. "Hey, as soon as we get inside I'll buy you a tequila sunrise, okay?"

Ishizu smiled and nodded. Inside was noise, smoke, and colored lights. Other than being a little more crowded, it was the same as the first time Ishizu went, only now she had Mai to clutch onto and didn't have to feel alone. They drank quickly, Ishizu from nerves and Mai from habit.

Mai took their glasses back to the bar and went back to Ishizu with a mock pout on her face.

Ishizu turned away, laughing. "Okay, okay, we'll dance."

Mai grabbed Ishizu's hand, and led her to the center of the club. Just as before, Ishizu kept close, and used the scent of Mai's perfume to block out the offensive smoke clinging to the air. Only, this time, it wasn't an accident that she leaned in close. In fact, she grabbed Mai's hips and pulled her in even closer, keeping only enough distance between them to allow them to move without stumbling.

Mai turned around, pressing her backside against Ishizu's body. Ishizu placed her hands back on Mai's waist, remembering how Mai explained that was how she danced when she really liked her dance partner. It was still awkward, but not as awkward as before because Ishizu understood the nuances of the situation this time.

Between the alcohol, the movement, and Mai's body pressed close, Ishizu felt like she was burning, but she couldn't entirely blame drinks and dancing for the feeling. Some of the warmth was internal, an urge to place her hands in places other than Mai's hips, to explore the moving body without the bodice or skirt, dusky fingers against creamy white skin.

Ishizu slid her left hand around to Mai's stomach, trapping their bodies close. She lost herself in Mai's buttery yellow hair. They danced for a few hours, long enough for the drink to lift them up and then settle them back down on the dance floor, and enough to make their skin shine with a thin glazing of sweat. But the more they moved, and pressed together, the greater the heat in Ishizu's belly smoldered, until she couldn't take it anymore.

She pressed her lips close to Mai's ear. "Want to go back to my place?"

Mai smiled. "Are we going to play a card game?"

"I don't think so," Ishizu answered. She knew she could have carried the joke further, but it wasn't in her nature. Mai only laughed at the frank answer and pulled out her cell phone to call a cab to take them home.

They'd cooled off by the time they reached Ishizu's front door. The night air helped wick the sweat away from their bodies. Ishizu searched for her keys.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight."

Ishizu glanced up. "Yes. It reminds me of the pin you wore."

Mai smiled. "Yeah, I wore that to be suggestive to a date that stood me up."

"I … didn't realize, at first, that it was erotic."

Mai laughed. "Really?"

Ishizu shook her head, toying with the keys in her hand instead of opening the door. "The lighting was bad."

"Damn …" Mai toyed with her hair. "I thought you were trying to flirt when you complimented it."

"I didn't realize that, well I mean I knew girls _could_ be attracted to each other, but I never imagined that I-"

Mai laughed. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"I don't feel cute. I feel incompetent. I feel foolish for not realizing something so _basic_ about myself. I-"

"Hey." Mai cupped Ishizu's face. "It's not always easy. Not for anyone."

Ishizu traced Mai's collarbone. "Your skin is as beautiful as the moonlight."

"Careful talking like that, I might think you're alluding to my pin." Mai winked, playful.

Ishizu's stark blue gaze rose up to meet Mai's warm, purple eyes. "I was."

Mai's lips parted in shock; her eyes grew round and a little hazy with suggestive imagination.

Ishizu toyed nervously with Mai's naked shoulder. "H-have you ever…?"

"Been someone's moon?" Mai chuckled.

Ishizu nodded, her face burning.

Mai licked her lips. "There was one girl I dated for a while, we worked on the same cruise ship together. We … got pretty close before we parted ways."

"W-was it … weird?"

Mai shook her head. "No, no it was some of the happiest nights I've ever had."

"Why didn't you stay with her?"

Mai shook her head again. "She was going back to her home town, I wasn't ready to settle into one place, so I split. I was much younger back then."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm standing here with you."

The statement made Ishizu's already fast-paced heart beat faster. "Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"W-would y-ou like to come inside … with me … and, um, and … which is to say I'd like to try- with you-" Ishizu closed her eyes and held her breath, trying to remember how to be articulate, or at least manage complete sentence.

"Good God yes." Mai slammed Ishizu against the front door, kneading her lips against Ishizu's.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

*****Me: writes 1,000 m/m lemons without batting an eye***

***Also me: writes 1 serious f/f chapter and hides face behind a pillow in embarrassment*****

* * *

Ishizu struggled with the door knob, not wanting to break their kisses. They stumbled inside, kicked off their shoes, and crashed against the nearest wall again. Ishizu's purse and keys dropped to the floor and Mai tossed her bag towards the couch. Mai bent forward and pressed kisses up and down the column of Ishizu's throat. Meanwhile, Ishizu's fingers twined between the threads of Mai's bodice and glided along the sideways curve of Mai's breast.

She'd enjoyed kissing the other night, but it had been an experience for it's own sake. Now, every drag of their lips, every lick of their tongues, and every caress of their palms was building to something further, and the energy of their acts made Ishizu's muscles clench. She forced their bodies apart so she could pull Mai towards the bedroom.

Ishizu did not sit on the bed's edge like she did last time. She had no more questions she needed answered or insecurities she needed addressed. She pushed Mai down onto the mattress and crawled on top of her. Ishizu kept her eyes trained on Mai as she lowered down and pulled her bottom lip across Mai's hard nipple poking out from her black corset. Mai's breath rasped in the air as she sucked in hard half-breaths. Ishizu alternated between flicking her tongue and nibbling. Sometimes she teased Mai's nipples, sometimes she trailed along the top edge of where Mai's breasts heaved above the top of her shirt.

Ishizu relied on her instincts because she didn't know what she was doing. Mai gasped for air and her fingers raced up and down Ishizu's body. She slid her palms up Ishizu's thighs, up past the dress and then back down. Each time she slid up, she went a little higher until her thumbs were rubbing circles along the sensitive skin where Ishizu's legs met her hips.

"Y-you're not wearing underwear?" Mai sounded disoriented and delighted by the fact.

Ishizu felt embarrassed. "I never have. We only wore shifts underground."

"Hell, I'm not complaining." Mai scraped her teeth again her lower lip as she started sliding her fingers from Ishizu's side, to her front. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Ishizu hitched into the touch. Her eyes half-lidded and a soft, sweet moan slipped out from between her lips.

"Ah, you shaved too."

"Is it bad?" Ishizu asked, breaking away from the pleasant daze that warmed her thoughts.

"No, I like it, but I wasn't expecting it."

"It's the traditional way of grooming," Ishizu muttered, embarrassed.

Mai pulled her thumbs down, stopping right above the hood of Ishizu's cunt. "Who knew some tomb-keeper traditions were so sexy?"

Ishizu giggled. Then Mai slipped her thumb lower, sliding it up and down the edge of Ishizu's lips. Ishizu started gasping. Each exhale came out as a tiny mewl, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't had much chance to even daydream about what was happening, but now they were in the thick of it and Ishizu fisted the hem of her dress, and rocked into Mai's teasing caresses.

Mai slipped her hand out from the skirt of Ishizu's dress. With a wicked smile, Mai shoved her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it like it was candy. Ishizu watched, mouth a little slack. It shocked Ishizu, how sexy Mai looked at that moment with wisps of straw-colored hair curling around her face and her red lips parting as she pulled her thumb from her mouth to slip it, gleaming and wet, back up Ishizu's dress. With a petal-soft touch, Mai grazed the pad of her thumb against Ishizu's clit.

" _A-aaah!_ " Ishizu squealed, the last of her self control unraveling.

"You're cute," Mai whispered as she made little circles with her thumb, pulling back to suck on it again before continuing where she left off.

Ishizu couldn't respond; she could barely breathe. She shifted her hips back and forth. Mai sat up, pulling Ishizu into her lap for a better angle. Instead of her thumb she started sucking her fingers. With her left arm hooked around Ishizu's waist for support, Mai used her right hand to caress Ishizu, teasing just before the clitoris only to sneak back down to Ishizu's entrance.

Ishizu flung her arms around Mai's neck, cooing against Mai's bare shoulder. Mai kissed the crown of Ishizu's head, trailing kisses down until she reached the center of Ishizu's forehead, and then curved over to Ishizu's temple. On reflex, Ishizu tilted her face up so Mai could drag the kisses down the curve of Ishizu's face and to her jaw line, but she was only half aware of the affection. A strong, fierce yearning was building within her, and when Mai hooked first one, and then two fingers into Ishizu, she flung her head back and sucked in a breath with such force that one would think she was drowning in Mai's lap.

Mai only slipped her fingers in and out a few times and then dragged them back. She returned to gentle teasing, only now her fingers were slick and glided with quick, smooth strokes. Ishizu whimpered, overcome with need.

"Are you enjoying this?" Mai asked, her voice buoyant, almost giddy.

" _Mmmmmm_ ," Ishizu moaned. She couldn't speak, only curl a little tighter against Mai.

Mai started moving her fingers lower, keeping closer to Ishizu's entrance, circling around it, almost tilting up and inside her but then withdrawing.

"Mai," Ishizu pleaded. The desperation in her voice surprised her.

"Yes, habibi," Mai whispered, indulging Ishizu's unspoken request and pushing her fingers inside Ishizu. She kept her thrusts shallow, only going in a few centimeters and then back out again, continuing to tease.

But it was enough. It was enough- it was enough- it was enough- blessed Hathor it was enough. Ishizu's fingers dug into Mai's shoulders, her thighs clenched, she raised up off her ass for a moment then dropped back into Mai's lap. Ishizu panted hard, sweat tickling her throat and making the fine hairs cling to the nap of her neck.

"I-I-I never …"

Mai sucked her fingers clean, and then licked her lips, smiling at Ishizu. "Don't worry. We're just starting."

A shiver ran up and down Ishizu's spine at Mai's words. Before she could say anything, Mai kissed her. Ishizu started a little, tasting herself on Mai's lips, but she found she liked it and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Mai's mouth.

Ishizu grew bold enough to tug at the knot at the top of Mai's corset. Ishizu started to unlace the thin cord binding Mai's breasts. Once the laces were halfway free, Ishizu slipped her hand beneath the bodice and cupped Mai's breast. Ishizu rolled the soft flesh in her palm and thumbed Mai's nipple while kissing Mai's sternum. Mai moaned loudly, unashamed and with none of Ishizu's bashfulness. Ishizu finished freeing up the laces so she could grab both breasts at once, still kissing in between them.

"Sure you haven't done this before?" Mai teased.

"I'm so happy," Ishizu sighed out the words. They weren't really an answer to Mai's jest, but they're all she could say.

"Good," Mai said, stroking Ishizu's thigh. This time Mai wasn't in the mood to tease. She plunged her fingers back into Ishizu. "Damn your pussy's wet."

Ishizu curled back against Mai's shoulder, her ears burning from the language.

"Getting shy?" Mai chuckled against Ishizu's hair.

"Don't stop," Ishizu murmured, drawing her hands lower to Mai's sides. "You're just, it's just, no one's ever spoken-"

"Want me to tone down the dirty talk?"

"No." Ishizu shook her head, her hair tickling Mai's skin. "You … can … say more- if you want."

The words shocked Ishizu even as she said them, especially because she _meant_ them.

Mai nuzzled against Ishizu, brushed the soft, dark hair away from Ishizu's ear, and then used the tip of her tongue to outline the shell of Ishizu's ear. Ishizu circled her hips, instinct driving her to move. She moaned when Mai kissed and sucked against her ear.

""You'd like to hear more? Do you want to hear how tight you are around my fingers? How slick you feel?" Mai sucked in a breath. "How the scent of your hair drives me crazy- it has since the first night we danced together. Or would you rather hear about how eager I am to have you sit on my face."

Ishizu burned everywhere. "Don't stop," Ishizu begged, circling with larger swerves of her hips.

Mai curled her fingers. Ishizu felt a jolt, an intense burst of sensation that shot up to her navel.

"More," her voice was soft, but a little harsh from heavy breathing.

Mai jabbed upward with steady, strong thrusts of her hand, and each time there was that tight jolt of pleasure that drove Ishizu wild. She bit into Mai's neck and twisted Mai's nipples between thumbs and forefingers. Mai held Ishizu closer. The blue of Ishizu's dress pooled around them like the petals of a blue rose.

Ishizu felt herself squeezing, pulsing her pelvic floor muscles in order to wrap around Mai's fingers. Her hands reached up, pulling Mai's endless curls with both fists as she started to shout.

"That's it, come for me darling,"Mai whispered.

But Ishizu couldn't focus on the words as she rode out a wave of pleasure longer than the first. Mai giggled, her face also flushed, though Ishizu had hardly touched her.

"Ready for round three?"

"But you haven't, um, at all yet."

"I'm having too much fun watching your face when you get close."

Isuzu gave Mai's shoulder a half-hearted, playful smack. Then she kissed her, pressing her down on her back and slipping beside her instead of on top of her. She peeled away the bodice, tossing it over the edge of the bed. Tracing her fingers around the top of Mai's skirt, Ishizu found the zipper against Mai's hip and pulled it down so she could fit her own hand down the tight leather front.

Ishizu gasped. Mai was already slick and warmer than Ishizu had dreamed. "You're- um, you're wet, too." She didn't have the courage to say it quite as Mai had said it.

Mai pinched Ishizu's chin and forced her to look Mai in the face. "Yes," she spoke while giving Ishizu a hungry stare. "My pussy's wet."

"Y-yes, your maidenhood is-"

"Dripping. Wet."

A breath shuddered from Ishizu's lips.

"That's how much I enjoyed touching you." Mai smiled, her expression coy and alluring. "Do you enjoy touching me?"

"Yes!" Ishizu answered with far too much enthusiasm.

Afraid of being awkward again, Ishizu ended the conversation by trapping Mai's top lip with both of her own and sucking. Ishizu rolled the tip of her finger around Mai's clitoris, careful with her fingernails, and careful not to press too hard. She shifted her fingers just above Mai's clit and ran them back and forth.

"Oh! Don't stop that!" Mai screamed, unabashed.

Ishizu felt more confident with instruction. She kept rubbing, dropping her mouth to Mai's breasts and sucking. Mai bucked up and gripped the duvet below them.

"Tell me to come!"

Ishizu started at the command. She kept her fingers moving, opened and closed her mouth, but the words froze in her throat.

"Please, habibi!"

Ishizu inhaled, held her breath a moment, and then whispered. "Mai."

"Yes?"

"Come."

" _Ah_!"

"Come."

" _Nnngh_!"

Ishizu used her free hand to twist at Mai's nipple again, pressing a touch harder between Mai's legs. "I told you to come."

Mai screamed. Her hips hitched up, she shook and dipped back towards the mattress only to jerk up again. Several times she hiked up and the last time she sighed on the way back down, her voice spent. Her face turned against the pillow to reveal the hard flush of her cheek.

Her violet eyes fluttered open as she turned to stare at Ishizu who was staring back with wide, blue eyes.

She lifted two fingers between them. "I had two, by the way."

"Wow," Ishizu said, not knowing what else to say. "I never even had one before today."

"You never touched yourself?"

Ishizu blushed. "Uh … no."

Mai smirked. "Now's a good time to try it."

"With you watching?" Ishizu hid the lower half of her face behind a pillow.

Mai sat up, her hair wild around her face and her mouth plump and beautiful as it grinned. "Yeah. I like to watch."

Ishizu peeked above the top of her pillow, looking at Mai who stared back with an excited grin. "Really?"

Mai nodded.

"O-okay … I'll try."

Mai took Ishizu's hand. Ishizu looked at her.

"Only if you want to," Mai said, her thumb gracing across the top of Ishizu's skin.

Ishizu slipped the straps from her silt-colored shoulders, starting with a gentle touch against the top of her own breast.

Mai gripped the top of the blue material and freed Ishizu's breasts, taking Ishizu's hands and helping her massage her own chest. Ishizu looked down, mesmerized by the sight their hands overlapping her breast.

"Your tits are hot as fuck," Mai growled before nipping against Ishizu's throat.

Ishizu tilted her head back, moaning and pinching her own nipples to see how it felt. Mai pressed their breasts together, using her hand to guide her nipple across Ishizu's. Ishizu traced across the dark brown of her own nipple and then over the to soft pink of Mai's nipple. Stray curls from Mai's hair tickled their skin. Ishizu brushed a few loose strands over Mai's shoulder, sighing at the feel of Mai's soft skin beneath her hand.

Ishizu lay down, pulling the skirt of her dress up and allowing it to drape across her stomach. She smoothed her hand down her thigh and then to her cunt. As soon as her fingers brushed the swell of her clitoris Ishizu closed her eyes. She eased her way down, teasing as Mai had, and then stuffed two fingers into her hole.

She heard Mai purr with satisfaction as she watched, but Ishizu kept her eyes shut so she didn't lose her nerve. She exhaled quick puffs of air, but didn't moan until Mai bent down and lapped against Ishizu's nipple again. Ishizu's free hand clutched and her skirt as her fingers started working faster. Mai added small bites between long, sweet periods of licking. Ishizu found herself pushing inside as deep as she could, rubbing at the top ridge of nerves inside herself. That intense, jolting sensation that Mai caused returned and Ishizu focused on that area. Her left hand strayed lower, finding her clit and teasing around it as Ishizu squeezed a third finger into herself.

"Mai!" Ishizu sang out into the room. She thought about how Mai's fingers had been inside her moments before. She thought about how she'd touched Mai with the very same fingers that she was using to touch herself now, her fingers still sticky with the proof of Mai's arousal. The thought was strangely erotic. Ishizu felt the inner walls of her own body clenching. She knew what the flush in her body and the shivers running up her abdomen meant now, so she held her breath and allowed the orgasm to wash over her like a warm bath. It wasn't as strong as her first two, but it was lingering and Ishizu's thighs shook even after she was finished.

"Oh damn, Ishizu."

Ishizu giggled at Mai, finding the courage to open her eyes. She could tell that Mai was still turned on and nowhere near sated. Ishizu licked her lips, remembering how attractive it looked when Mai did it. Sitting up halfway, she tugged at the hem of Mai's leather skirt.

"Take it off."

"Anything you say, sugar." Mai winked as she stood.

Her legs wobbled against the mattress, but she found her balance and wiggled out of the skirt. Her _tits_ , as Mai had called them, jiggled as she moved, and Ishizu couldn't take her eyes away. Beneath the skirt Mai wore a black thong, mostly lace and ribbon and string instead of any real material. It hugged her hips and turned Mai's cunt into a mystery that Ishizu wanted to explore.

"That's cute," Ishizu said. "I- it- it's- I didn't notice it before, w-when I was touching, but seeing it now … I'd like to touch you again- I mean, I did before, but more so now."

Mai grinned, and Ishizu felt like a fool for rambling, but Mai only hitched her thumbs beneath the strings holding the undergarment to her body. "Keep it on or off?"

"Take it off for now." Ishizu lifted her dress a little higher, inviting Mai to straddle her.

Mai stepped out of the panties and did just that, grinding down against Ishizu. Ishizu gripped Mai's hips, helping Mai circle as they rubbed together. Mai tossed her hair behind her. Her movements were unbridled. She bucked, leaning down and grabbing Ishizu's tits in her hands. They called back to each other in soft cries, lost in the movement of their bodies. Ishizu had just enough processing power in her mind to wonder why she'd been unsure of this when it felt as easy as breathing. Why had she taken so long? She could feel a slight tremble in Mai's thighs and knew Mai was close.

Ishizu smoothed her right hand up Mai's belly, admiring how the muscles writhed as Mai moved. "Will you come for me, Mai?" she asked. It wasn't as direct or shocking as the way Mai spoke, but it'd taken all of Ishizu's courage to say.

Mai moaned, shifting her hips faster and and pressing down with all her weight. She muttered _yes yes yes_ under her breath, and then Mai clung to Ishizu's dress and called out, hunching over and panting when finished.

"Thank you." Ishizu drank in the sight of Mai, fumbled hair, sweat-soaked skin, body a crumple of curves as the tension left her body.

Mai rolled over and giggled. Her arms raised over her head and her hair scattered across both pillows. "Amazing."

Ishizu rolled over, lacing her fingers with Mai's and giving her a quick kiss before whispering. "Are you tired?"

Mai beamed. "Not yet. I'm supposed to be your moon tonight."

"Only if you want to."

"Hell yes I want to. Come here and let me taste you."

Ishizu felt shy and clumsy as she shifted up on her knees. She reached behind her to lower the zipper to her dress, but Mai stopped her with a hand placed on Ishizu's belly.

"Leave it on."

Ishizu pursed her lips, situating above Mai and holding the skirt of her dress in both hands. "Can you breathe?"

"I'm fine. Lower down."

"But are you sure you'll be able to breathe?"

"Baby, I can breathe." Mai laughed, urged Ishizu down with both hands.

"Oh Min!" Ishizu screamed as soon as she felt Mai's tongue against her flesh. Ishizu closed her eyes, leaned back slightly, and tried not to buck, but it was difficult to keep still. "Holy shit," Ishizu swore in a hoarse whisper. She gasped and pressed both hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Mai shifted beneath her. "Sorry?"

"For swearing." Now she was covering her face, embarrassed by her lack of control.

Mai laughed beneath her and then licked, making Ishizu shout into her cupped hands. Ishizu bent forward, clutching at the headboard so she could lift and lower her hips onto Mai's mouth.

" _Nothing_ should feel _this_ good," she said, her voice a little too loud, but she couldn't control herself as she gripped the wooden headboard and continued to rock.

Mai answered with a hum and a popping kiss straight on Ishizu's cunt. Ishizu's thighs were already shaking. "Damn!" she swore a second time but forgot to apologize.

Mai slowed down, each lick was intentional and broad, each lick sent a shock of electricity up Ishizu's body. Her hips slowed to match the pace of Mai's licks, but her breathing stayed fast and helpless. For a beautiful moment Ishizu forgot who she was, where she came from, what she'd been through. It was all there in her mind, but her entire world was reduced to the warmth and wetness of Mai's mouth, the heat and shivering of Ishizu's body, and the way she felt ridiculously pretty as she grinded down onto Mai's mouth in a night-blue dress with her brown tits bouncing in time with each shift of her body.

Her heart sped up. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the headboard with her full strength. Her head tilted back as she screamed and came, drawing the feeling out as long as she could. Afterward she continued to hold the headboard for support as she took a moment to catch her breath.

Mai shifted enough to speak. "Want me to keep going?"

"Keep going?" Ishizu asked, still out of breath.

"Yeah. I can. Or are you tired?"

"I …" she was exhausted. Her body ached from long periods of tensing and shaking, but at the same time she was curious. She wanted to make Mai feel as amazing as Mai made her feel, she wanted to know what Mai tasted like, what her clitoris would feel like as it swelled beneath Ishizu's tongue. With as much grace as she could manage on a mattress, Ishizu rose up and turned around so that she was facing Mai's toes instead of the headboard. "One more?" she asked with a slight grin.

Mai answered with licks instead of words. Ishizu sighed in pleasure, taking a moment to relax into the warmth of the feeling. The urgency had faded after her climax, so Ishizu wasn't in a hurry. She looked down at Mai's body- the way her breasts swelled and separated as Mai lay on her back, the slopes and curves of her belly, the way her legs stretched all the way down the mattress. Ishizu leaned forward, kissing her way down Mai's stomach. She used her fingers to separate the lips of Mai's cunt. She dipped her tongue out, nervous and excited both at once, and gave Mai a tentative lick.

"Fuck!" Mai paused a moment to shout out her own swear word, but instead of getting embarrassed, the profanity only spurred Ishizu on. She gave a broader lick, again mimicking the things Mai had done. Mai squirmed, and writhed, and moaned. She gave less attention to Ishizu, but that was alright because Ishizu wanted to hear Mai shout.

She sucked on the outer lips, kissed Mai's thighs, and always drew her tongue back to the center to flick it against Mai's clit. After a few minutes Mai went back to darting her tongue against Ishizu again, cramming her tongue in and out of Ishizu's entrance, and making her pause to give a soft cry. After that their cries became soft moans as they pleasured each other. Mai kept fucking Ishizu with her tongue and Ishizu didn't think she could come again, but she found herself bucking down against Mai's tongue and sticking two fingers into Mai as she continued to flick her tongue.

There was a moment of silence that neither noticed as their bodies tense, then they were both panting and mewling against each others flesh. Ishizu knew Mai finished because of the way she gushed right before her thighs relaxed into the bed. Ishizu nudged back a touch so Mai could get the best angle as Ishizu rode out her last orgasm.

Finished, Ishizu rolled beside Mai, staring at Mai's hip. "I can't move."

Mai giggled. "You better. I want to kiss you."

Ishizu began wiping at her face, feeling embarrassed. "You can't. I'm a mess."

"Ishizu," Mai reprimanded, but her tone was playful.

Ishizu made a frustrated sound, before succumbing and giving Mai a quick, chaste kiss.

Mai shook her head, amused. "Want me to get your zipper?"

Ishizu nodded, turning to make it easier for Mai. She pulled down the zipper and helped Ishizu out of the gown. Then Ishizu lay next to Mai and combed the sweat from her hair. "It's hot."

"No, habbi, that's all you."

Ishizu pushed at Mai's shoulder, but she was grinning. She started to giggle, helpless little laughs that shook her breasts and tummy. She was giddy, like she was floating. "I'm sorry," she apologized through her laughter. "I don't know why I'm acting so stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's cute." Mai rolled onto her side so she could attack Ishizu's face with myriad pecks of her lips.

Ishizu shouted, trying to hid her face, but Mai simply kissed Ishizu's fingers instead. Ishizu became self-conscious about her hands and lowered them only to have her mouth kissed.

"You're impossible." Ishizu still giggled.

"You're wonderful." Mai purred, moving her kisses down to Ishizu's throat and her collarbone. "I'm so glad I bumped into you that night."

Ishizu sucked in a deep breath, her laughter settling down into a huge smile. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

*****Quick food glossary:**

**meshi - stuffed cabbage rolls, often with rice.**

**moussaka - eggplant dish with peppers and onions**

**molokheyyah - a green soup made with coriander and garlic*****

* * *

Ishizu winced when she woke up. Her thighs felt stiff and sore.

"You okay?" Mai asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I feel like I spent a day on an elliptical." Ishizu scooted up to a sitting position.

Mai chuckled into her pillow and then lifted up her head. A mess of curls twined around her face. Her eyeshadow had faded, but her eyeliner still made her look ready to go out and dance all over again. "What are you doing next weekend?"

Ishizu bit her bottom lip, toying with the duvet's corner. "Going out with you?"

"Good answer."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Mai rolled over and pinned Ishizu's back to the headboard. "You."

Ishizu pursed her lips as if in thought. "Hmmm … I was thinking cantaloupe."

"You're in luck. I have two."

Ishizu gave Mai's breasts a squeeze, and they both started to laugh.

Ishizu stood up. "I need a shower. There was too much smoke in the club."

Ishizu went to take a shower. Ishizu washed and dried her hair, and put on one of her usual white dresses. In the kitchen she made eggs, sliced up cantaloupes, and paired them with raspberries. Mai appeared a few minutes later, showered and already in a new layer of make-up.

They ate in silence until Ishizu built up enough nerve to ask. "What do you really think about Marik?"

"Huh?" Mai looked up. "He's okay, I guess? I don't really talk to him."

"Yes, but does he bother you?"

"Oh …" Mai stared at the table. "I know it wasn't him."

"You can know that and still be upset."

"I'm not upset. I just … I keep seeing him without a head."

"Beg your pardon?"

Mai shrugged, looking up. "It wasn't real. It was some trick he pulled during the duel."

"I … that's … horrible. I'm sorry."

"It's kinda funny when I think about it." Mai grinned. "It's weird to see him though."

"I was thinking maybe you should, but I don't want to impose, and you don't have to, but I'd like if you-"

"Ishizu."

"Yes?"

Mai stood up, walked around the table, and kissed Ishizu's cheek. "I'd love to come over for dinner next Thursday."

Ishizu's eyes grew wide. "How did you know that's what I wanted?"

Mai grinned. "I'd say I know you pretty well by now."

"If it'll be awkward-"

Mai waved her hand at Ishizu. "It's fine. I promise." She winked. "But for now I need to go. I work tonight."

"You're leaving already?"

Mai bit her lower lip. "Gonna miss me?"

Ishizu fussed with the dishes, unable to look at Mai. "A little."

Ishizu started when Mai crept up behind her as she set the last plate in the dish rack. Mai's arms wrapped around Ishizu's waist, and she nibbled against the nape of Ishizu's neck.

Ishizu exhaled and tilted her head to the side. "I won't let you go if you keep doing that."

Mai chuckled against Ishizu's copper skin. "What are you going to do? Tie me up to the bed and keep me as your prisoner?"

"I would never!"

Mai laughed harder at Ishizu's response, pressing three last kisses against her neck before turning her around. "See you Thursday?"

Ishizu nodded, allowing the tip of her nose to brush against Mai's. Mai leaned closer. Ishizu held her breath. Mai's mouth was warm, and so were her hands as they gripped Ishizu's waist.

* * *

Thursday came too soon, and Ishizu found herself hugging Marik and Rishid and exchanging pleasantries even as her stomach flipped in loops.

"Don't be nervous," Rishid said, taking Ishizu's hand and leading her into the living room.

"It's not like you _have_ to get along with each other." Ishizu sat down on the sofa. She wore a white dress with a wildflower print, and the pink and yellow flowers spilled over her lap when she sat. "But it'd be nice if you all _did_ get along."

"I'll make sure Bakura isn't _too_ much of an asshole," Marik said.

"Where is Bakura?" Ishizu asked.

Marik shrugged. "He said he forgot something at home and he'd show up later." Marik shook his head. "I argued for him to come with us, but you know how that turned out."

"With you both giving each other smirks and love-struck googly eyes?"

"I have never given Bakura googly eyes," Marik said.

Rishid snorted, and Marik flipped his hair and crossed his arms, pretending not to have noticed Rishid's response.

Ishizu jumped to her feet when she heard a knock at the door.

"She's early. Dinner isn't ready yet."

Ishizu rushed towards the door and opened it. She frowned.

"Oh, it's just you."

Bakura raised his snowy eyebrows. "Expecting someone prettier?"

"Yes."

Bakura clucked in a disapproving tone. "You should be nicer to me. I brought a gift to make the night easier."

He shoved a brown paper bag in her hands.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked she walked back to the living room.

"Open it and see."

Ishizu pulled a squat, heavy bottle out of the bag.

"Bakura!" Marik grit his teeth when he saw the large bottle of tequila.

"Did you steal it?" Ishizu asked.

"No. I figured you wouldn't drink it if I stole it, so I stole Marik's credit card and bought it."

Marik grabbed his wallet, checked inside, and threw it at Bakura who dodged and laughed.

"I told you _ask_ when you want to buy things!"

"That's no fun."

"And what do you think you're doing buying my sister booze! She wants a nice family dinner- she doesn't want to get crunked."

"Do you know how to make a tequila sunrise?" Ishizu asked.

Marik was pointing a finger at Bakura, preparing to go on with his rant, but Ishizu's question made him drop his arm.

"Are you serious?"

"My nerves are a wreck. Maybe a drink before dinner wouldn't be so bad."

"Ha!" Bakura laughed, offering Marik his credit card. "Want to go buy orange juice and grenadine syrup?"

Marik swiped the card out of Bakura's hand. "You're a bad influence."

"As I recall, taking her out to the club a few weeks ago was _your_ evil genius at work."

"Marik, will you buy oranges and the candied cherries, too? Those are my favorite part."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "See? She choses her drinks based on the presence of maraschino cherries. Obviously I'm not a bad enough influence."

"You're coming with me." Marik grabbed Bakura's arm. "I don't trust you alone anymore."

"Don't forget you tossed your wallet."

Marik growled and found his wallet on the floor before dragging Bakura out of the house. They argued on their way out, and as soon as they slammed the door shut, Ishizu and Rishid began to laugh.

"They'll never change." Ishizu shook her head.

"Sure they will."

"You think so?"

Rishid nodded. "They'll get worse."

Ishizu chuckled because she thought it was likely.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good," Ishizu said. She sucked in a breath and allowed it to woosh out of her mouth. "Rishid-"

"-We're all glad you're happy."

Ishizu stopped the words that would have only stumbled from her mouth had she managed to say them at all. She felt overwhelmed with gratitude at that moment, glad that Rishid always knew what she wanted to say.

"Thank you." Ishizu glanced at the bottle again. "You think he really bought it because people make him nervous?"

"He was always alone."

Ishizu grabbed the bottle and placed it into the freezer to chill it. While in the kitchen she finished setting the table for their dinner. Marik and Bakura returned before Mai arrived, so Ishizu pulled out four tea cups.

"I don't own shot glasses," she said, "but I figured we should all take a shot now."

Marik set the groceries on the counter. "It won't taste good."

"I'll manage." Ishizu pulled the liquor from the freezer and started pouring.

She handed everyone a cup.

Bakura chuckled. "This is a bit more than a shot."

Ishizu fidgeted with her cup. She hadn't been sure how much to pour.

"Man up, Bakura," Rishid said, downing his glass in a single tilt of his head.

Bakura smirked and followed Rishid's example. Ishizu didn't want to be last, so she downed the drink without thinking. It burned, and she coughed. She realized Marik was coughing as well and it made her feel better despite Bakura's laughter.

"Told you," Marik said.

"Maybe next time I'll listen." Ishizu touched her forehead. It already felt light, but she was sure that was her imagination.

"I'll make tea." Rishid grabbed the kettle.

Another knock on the door; Ishizu ran out of the kitchen. "That better be her this time!"

When she saw Mai, Ishizu's face lit up. "You're here."

"Yeah." She offered Ishizu a bottle with a ribbon on it. "I bought wine. Was that okay?"

Ishizu laughed. "Bakura brought tequila."

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all."

Mai leaned in close. Ishizu did the same. They backed away a moment, unsure, and then bumped noses when their lips touched. Ishizu hugged the wine to her chest.

"I should chill this."

"Yeah."

Mai followed Ishizu into the kitchen. As soon as they entered, Bakura shoved a tea cup into Mai's hands.

"Bitch, you're behind. Time to catch up."

Mai took the cup without question, and if the way Rishid took a shot had been proficient, then Mai was professional. She didn't even wince at the taste or comment on the amount; she simply handed the cup back to Bakura and fluffed her hair with her fingertips.

"It's almost ready if you want to sit," Ishizu spoke to the group as a whole.

Ishizu served the food while Rishid made sure everyone had tea. They ate meshi, moussaka, and molokheyyah served with date bread on the side. Ishizu had worked all day on the meal, and stole nervous glances at Mai to see if she liked the food, beaming when she noticed Mai getting a second serving of the meshi and moussaka.

Ishizu made a vanilla bean cheesecake for dessert. And Marik played bartender, mixing tequila sunrises for everyone, while Ishizu sliced up the small cheesecake into five equal slices. Conversation during dinner had been minimal, pleasantries and small talk, the weather, current events, duelist gossip. With added drinks came deeper conversation, personal stories rather than general topics. After Rishid helped Ishizu clean up the dishes, they moved to the living room with fresh drinks so they could lounge while they swapped stories.

"And then he grabbed my ass and tried to mansplain Duel Monsters to me, and I'm so pissed off that I just stood there and stared at him for a moment, and then the announcer calls both of our names. Turns out, we had to face each other in the first round of the tournament, and I fucking destroyed him."

"I would have used the Rod to make him chop his own hand off."

"Well some of us had to go through life without voodoo magic bullshit or whatever it was you guys were using back then."

Bakura frowned as he took a long drink, his hair already tied up into what Ishizu thought of as his drunk bun. "You can't just use voodoo as a catch-all for magic you don't get. It's specific and completely unrelated to Shadow Magic."

"You've been hanging out with Ryou too much." Mai brushed Bakura's complaint away with a wave of her hand. "Hey, I know. Let's play a drinking game."

"That sounds like fun," Ishizu agreed.

Bakura started laughing. "You're going to get so fucked up tonight."

"He means drunk," Marik translated.

"I'm already drunk, so I might as well win at whatever game we play."

"You don't win at drinking games," Bakura said.

"If you don't throw up, you win," Rishid said.

"Damn, the man's got a point." Mai drummed her nails against her glass. "Never have I ever?"

"Yeah, that one's pretty simple." Marik nodded.

"How do you play?" Ishizu asked.

"You make a true statement like 'never have I ever gone skydiving' and if anyone in the group has gone skydiving they have to take a drink."

"I'll start," Marik volunteered. "Never have I ever worn a dress."

Ishizu and Mai took a drink. Marik stared at Bakura.

"Oh fuck you!"

"You should still take a drink."

"That was a costume- it's _not_ the same!"

"It was a dress."

"No, it was a maid _outfit_. They don't call it a maid _dress_."

"It had a petticoat." Marik smirked.

" _Fuck you_!"

Mai smacked the table. "Bakura, quit being a chicken shit and take the drink."

With a growl Bakura took a swig from his glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "My turn, then. Never have I ever forfeited a card game."

"Got your ass out of the Shadow Realm, didn't I?" Marik said before taking a drink.

"Wait, that got _my_ ass out of the Shadow Realm, too. Good job, Marik!" Mai brought up her hand and they high-fived, laughing as they did it.

"Go, baldy," Bakura said, gesturing to Rishid.

He thought a moment. "Never have I ever wore a maid outfit to bed."

Everyone laughed and Bakura flipped off Rishid as he took a huge gulp.

Mai pursed her lips in thought. "Never have I ever lived in Egypt."

"Good one," Marik said as everyone but Mai took a drink.

Then it was Ishizu's turn. "Never have I ever … been attacked by an Egyptian God Card."

Bakura groaned as he, Marik, and Mai all took drinks. Bakura slumped against Marik's shoulder, his face rosey from the liquor.

"Do you need me to carry you to the bathroom yet?" Marik asked.

"No."

"Don't throw up on Ishizu's carpet."

"Okay." Bakura slumped further until his face was nestled into Marik's lap.

"Are you still playing?" Rishid asked, and Bakura nodded his head.

It was Marik's turn once again. "Never have I ever- hey Bakura, are you going to puke if I make you take another drink?"

Bakura lifted his head a few centimeters. "I can drink as many drinks as you losers can dish out."

Rishid leaned over and said in a quiet voice. "Watch, one more round of this and he'll start hugging people."

"Liar." Mai laughed behind her hand.

"Nope."

"I can hear you, assholes! I'm drunk, not deaf!"

"Okay, never have I ever died."

Bakura dropped his face back into Marik's lap and muttered that he didn't want to move before pushing himself up, reaching over to the coffee table, and taking a gulp before crawling back to Marik's lap.

He pushed himself up again. "Fuck. My turn. Never have I ever … kicked a puppy?"

"Who does that, Bakura?" Mai asked.

"I bet that Shadi bastard would."

"No one took a drink, so you have to." Marik mussed up Bakura's already crazy bangs.

"God dammit."

Rishid went while Bakura still held his glass. "Never have I ever gotten drunk enough to sing love songs to Marik."

Bakura pulled the glass away from his mouth. "At least let me take a fucking breath between drinks, asshole."

He emptied his glass.

"Let me make another round." Ishizu stood up, but walking seemed difficult.

Mai grabbed her and lead her to the kitchen, both of them laughing as Mai taught Ishizu how to mix tequila sunrises. She pushed a maraschino cherry into Ishizu's mouth, and Ishizu sucked on Mai's fingers. Then she was tasting Mai's tongue.

Mai lifted Ishizu up and sat her down on the counter, grabbing her waist to keep her in place as they sucked on each other's lips. Ishizu wrapped her legs around Mai's waist. She wanted to hitch against Mai's body until she was screaming and coming, but even drunk she knew she couldn't with people in the living room.

"I know. I know." Mai pulled back as if reading Ishizu's thoughts.

She wiped her mouth, straightened her skirt, and helped Ishizu off of the counter. They brought the new drinks with them and passed them around.

Bakura was sitting in Marik's lap and nuzzling against Marik's throat, and Ishizu wondered if he really was going to vomit if he kept drinking. She'd never seen him show that much affection before.

"Never have I ever possessed a person's body," Mai said as soon she sat down.

Marik and Bakura both drank.

Marik coughed. "Uh, Ishizu, how strong did you make these?"

"As strong as Mai showed me how to make them?"

Bakura laughed up at the ceiling. Marik tried using his hand to cover Bakura's mouth, but Bakura grabbed it, kissed Marik's palm, closed his eyes, and placed Marik's hand on his own bright pink cheek.

"Never have I ever pressed Marik's hand against my cheek."

Bakura's eyes jerked open as he realized what he was doing. He jerked away, fumbling for his drink and downing the entire glass before slamming it down on the coffee table.

"There! I'm done! I'm drunk, and I want to snuggle, and I don't even care if you guys see how much I love Marik, you stupid goat-fuckers, I hope you're happy!"

"Bakura!" Marik crushed Bakura in his arms.

"What? What'd I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing! You just said you love me!"

Bakura rested his forehead against Marik's. "Of course I love you, idiot."

"I know that, stupid, but you've never _said_ it before."

"Okay, holy fuck you two are adorable," Mai said.

Ishizu sat and watched them with her jaw slack.

Rishid chuckled. "You're welcome, Marik."

Bakura snapped his head up. "Did you set me up?"

"Yes."

"I … but … hell, that was fucking well-played." Bakura rolled over to his own side of the couch. "Everything's spinning. Is that normal?"

"We're out of tequila," Mai answered.

"If I die, please write in my sarcophagus that I hated all of you."

"Let's play a card game," Ishizu grabbed a deck of regular playing cards that she kept on her coffee table.

Bakura groaned and grabbed a pillow, burying his head into the cushion.

"I think he's out." Marik rubbed Bakura's calf a moment before turning his attention back to Ishizu. "What do you know how to play?"

"Mai taught me poker."

Marik nodded and Ishizu dealt cards out to the four of them. She played her best, but Bakura was right, the room _was_ spinning, so Ishizu pushed her glass and her cards away and sat back in her chair.

Bakura peeked at her over the top of his cushion. "I promise not to throw up if you don't throw up."

"Okay." She nodded, as if their deal alone could keep their bodies from purging the liquor out of their systems.

Mai leaned over and combed her fingers through Ishizu's hair. "Are you okay?"

Ishizu nodded. "I just need to stop now."

"I'll dump it down the sink."

Mai gathered the glasses and disappeared into the kitchen.

Rishid stood up. "I'm going to get the spare linens."

"Thank you." Ishizu nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't even walk to the car, let alone drive home," Marik said.

"Ooops," Bakura muttered into his pillow, more asleep than awake.

Marik and Bakura occupied the sofa. Rishid made a pallet for himself off to the side where no one would trip over him on their way to the bathroom. Mai came back from the kitchen and looked around like she was trying to find a spot to bunk down herself.

Ishizu stumbled to her feet and held out her hand toward Mai.

Mai rushed to her side and held her upright.

"Help me to my room?"

"Yeah, okay."

Mai walked Ishizu down the hallway as everyone shouted goodnight to each other. Ishizu shut the door and locked it.

"Ishizu, I can't see."

"The lights are too bright," she said.

"Are you still dizzy?"

"No. I'm better now, thank you."

"Okay, I'll just-"

"Help me to the bed. I'm afraid of tripping."

"I'm drunk and it's dark!"

"I'm used to the dark," Ishizu said, tugging Mai in the right direction. When they reached the bed, she spun and grabbed Mai's hands, placing them on her zipper. "Will you help me out of this? I can't quite reach the zipper on my own.

Mai started to laugh. "You're seducing me."

"Is it working?"

Mai unzipped Ishizu's dress and pressed the fabric to the floor. She rested her hands just below Ishizu's collarbone and slid down to her breasts.

"Don't stop," Ishizu whispered.

"How drunk are you?" Mai asked.

"A lot." Ishizu pulled Mai down to the mattress, working the clothes off her and kissing her neck.

"Maybe I should sleep in the living room," Mai said.

"No, don't. I'll be sad." Ishizu grabbed Mai face, kissing her. "I've missed you."

She kissed her again, and she felt Mai's lips smile for a moment before succumbing to the pressure of Ishizu's mouth. They rolled their hips, pressing against each other in a gentle rhythm.

Ishizu's stifled a sigh through her nose, careful to be quiet. The liquor made her feel like she floated above the mattress, but the alcohol had nothing to do with the way she hitched against Mai's body. Ishizu had been craving that since Mai left after their last date.

They started to go faster, Mai's hand squeezing Ishizu's ass and encouraging the pace. Ishizu tossed her head back and held her breath as she shuddered.

As soon as she trusted her limbs, Ishizu shifted to the side of Mai, teasing her fingers along Mai's thighs.

"I want you." Ishizu grabbed Mai by the legs and raised her hips up.

Her tongue plunged between Mai's slit. She licked all the way up and down a few times before lapping at Mai's clit.

Mai grabbed Ishizu's hair and tugged. One leg slung over Ishizu's shoulder, giving Mai enough leverage to pump her hips up and down even as Ishizu started sucking on Mai's lips to draw out the moment. When she returned to Mai's clitoris, Mai began to hitch higher and faster, and when she came she had to use a pillow to muffle the loud, sultry moan that escaped from her mouth.

Mai flipped so that she was on top. She used her fingers to spread Ishizu's natural lube all the way down to Ishizu's ass.

"Mai?" Ishizu asked, a little confused about what Mai intended to do.

"Um, I thought you might like it if I…" her sentence fumbled, her tone embarrassed.

"Go ahead." Ishizu nodded in the dark.

Ishizu gasped in surprise when Mai's finger went up her asshole as two went into her cunt. Mai started pumping her fingers. Ishizu's cheeks grew hot in the dark room. She felt a little nervous, but didn't tell Mai to stop because she liked the filled feeling in her lower body and the way Mai's quick fingers made Ishizu's thighs shake.

"Good or bad?" Mai asked in a breathless whisper.

"G-good," Ishizu managed. "Oh Mai."

Mai pressed deeper. Ishizu's heart raced as an orgasm swept over her. She clawed at the bedsheets, riding out several waves of pleasure.

Mai kissed her way back up Ishizu's body, resting in the crook of her arm and toying with one of Ishizu's stiff nipples.

"Tonight was fun."

"I thought so, too."

"I thought it'd be much more polite and awkward."

"Marik and Bakura are difficult, but not impossible to get along with."

"I'm not particularly good in the kitchen, but one thing I can manage is cooking pancakes when I'm hungover, so let me cook breakfast in the morning."

"That's sweet of you." Ishizu leaned forward and kissed Mai's forehead. "I've never had a hangover before."

Mai chuckled. "I'll make sure there's aspirin near the bed when you wake up."


	10. Epilogue

*****Sorry it took so long to post such a short epilogue, but hopefully it rounds out the story a little bit more*****

* * *

There was indeed aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand next to Ishizu when she woke up that morning. She had a headache, but otherwise felt better than expected. She took the aspirin, and a shower, and walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for another day.

Mai stood in front of the stove, her hair in a haphazard ponytail. She flipped a batch of pancakes in a skillet. Rishid sat at the table, near finished with his food.

"Good morning," Ishizu said.

"Morning." Mai trapped a yawn in one hand while the other held the spatula.

"Good morning," Rishid greeted. "You should sit down and eat. These are wonderful."

"You're a sweetie." Mai laughed, setting her latest batch of pancakes onto a plate and setting it down on the table before ladling a new batch onto the hot skillet.

Bakura and Marik stumbled into the kitchen a moment later, entranced by the smell of breakfast.

"Good morning," Marik greeted, opening the fridge and grabbing the extra orange juice from the night before and pouring himself a glass.

He gestured, silently asking if anyone else wanted a glass. Rishid and Mai shook their heads. Bakura made a queasy face and bee-lined for the coffee. Ishizu smiled and nodded, and Marik grabbed a second glass.

Mai gave Marik a plate of pancakes, and then Bakura, waiting to feed herself last.

"I'm surprised you're eating breakfast." Marik laughed.

"I'm so hung over right now," Bakura said, as if that justified his need for a stack of pancakes.

"I've never had pancakes before," Ishizu confessed. She usually had fava beans or a rice dish for breakfast, sometimes she'd eat eggs but she didn't much care for them.

"Well?"

"Delicious." Ishizu smiled.

"I tried, but they're not half as sweet as you." Mai winked.

Ishizu felt her face flush.

"Gross, c'mon, I'm eating." Bakura scrunched up his face as if he was nauseous.

"This from the guy confessing his love to Marik last night." Mai gave Bakura a challenging look, as if to argue.

"I was drunk," Bakura hissed.

"Bitch-ass excuse. Own up to what you say when drinking." Mai flicked Bakura's excuse away with a well-manicured hand.

Marik smirked, raising an eyebrow. Bakura scowled into his coffee cup.

"Whatever, you know I meant it."

Rishid looked at his watch, standing up and setting his napkin down on the table.

"Forgive me, but I have to leave for work." He bowed. "Thank you for breakfast."

"No big deal." Mai shrugged, looking bashful.

By the way she acted, Ishizu suspected she wasn't used to polite behavior or gratitude. She resisted the urge to frown, but made a mental note to thank Mai in private for cooking breakfast the next time they were alone together.

"I have to go, too," Mai admitted, looking like she wanted to do anything _but_ leave.

Ishizu sighed. "Myself as well."

She stood up, stepping beside Mai. There was an awkward pause between them. The urge to embrace and kiss was a physical pull, but Ishizu couldn't push herself to do it with Marik and Bakura in the room.

"Come on, Bakura." Marik came to her rescue. "I think it's time for us to go home as well."

"Yeah, I don't want to see girls kissing." Bakura snickered as they left the kitchen.

Ishizu turned and chased after Marik. "Thanks for coming over for dinner!" she called out.

Marik laughed. "Thanks for cooking dinner."

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" Bakura gave them a funny look. "We come over every Thursday."

"Just shut up, Bakura, and let's go home." He winked. "I want to hear you tell me you love me in private."

Bakura flushed. "Who says I ever intend to say it again!"

"Oh, I'm sure I can persuade you to consider it."

Ishizu couldn't help rolling her eyes, but decided to ignore them. Mai still stood in the kitchen, grinning and waiting.

"So, this weekend, right?" Ishizu asked, nervous all over again.

"Yup. I'll pick you up. I have somewhere specific I want to show you."

Ishizu smiled, stepping close. "Sounds intriguing. Do I get a clue?"

"It's a place I love, but never took anyone to before because I thought they'd laugh at me." Mai leaned in, kissing Ishizu until they were almost late for work.

* * *

The breeze blew through Ishizu's short hair, pulling at the skirt of her dress. Ishizu closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of chrysanthemum, camellia, roses, and jasmine.

They had taken a train far out of the city and into beautiful countryside. Mai had made Ishizu close her eyes, only allowing her to open them when they stood in front of the entrance of a large botanical garden. They'd strolled through the gardens until dusk gilded the flowers and the leaves and turned it all into treasure more beautiful than anything Ishizu had ever seen while buried in a tomb or above ground.

Mai held Ishizu's hand, tracing her thumb against Ishizu's skin.

"I'll show you a secret." Mai pulled Ishizu near the hedge wall bordering the garden.

"Shouldn't we head home?" Ishizu giggled, loving the joyous look on Mai's face. "Don't they close at dark?"

"The garden, yes, but we're sneaking out through the back."

Mai picked a seemingly random spot between two hedges and pulled Ishizu through. Ishizu held her breath, expecting to bump into a wall, but the shrubs gave way and opened up to hilly countryside.

Ishizu gasped. "It's lovely out here, so open."

"I thought you might like it." Mai let go of Ishizu's hand and instead wrapped her arm around Ishizu's waist, leading her out into the grassy fields and up the first hill.

They faced the east. The moon rose round, bright, and pale in the darkening sky. Ishizu lost herself to the sight of the sky. It wasn't until she heard music playing that she came back to her senses. Mai giggled, her cellphone in hand and music pushing through the phone's speakers.

"I thought we could dance."

Ishizu looked around. "Here?"

"Yeah. You don't seem to like the club crowds or smoke. I thought this would be nicer."

"Oh Mai," Ishizu near jumped into Mai's arms, drawing a slow, lingering kiss from her lips.

Ishizu pulled away, sniffing.

"Ishizu." Mai brushed a tear away from Ishizu's cheek.

Only a few slipped out, and then Ishizu regained her composure. She allowed Mai to dry her cheeks before explaining.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy. I never even dreamed people _could_ be this happy."

"Cut it out or you'll make me start." Mai brushed the tip of her nose along Ishizu's temple, slipping down and then pressing a light kiss against the shell of Ishizu's ear.

Ishizu grabbed Mai's waist and hand and initiated a graceless waltz in the grass. The last of the sunlight sank below the horizon, leaving them bathed in moonlight. Mai's perfume drifted to Ishizu in the breeze; her flaxen hair glowed in the silvery light.

Ishizu held on a little closer. They leaned close, noses brushing together as they shifted from side to side. Ishizu forgot to be clumsy, syncing up with the music and Mai's rhythm. They stayed in each other's arms beneath the moonlight as the music continued to play.

_As night slowly approaching_

_The sun is set for love_

_And when I see you smiling_

_I'm dancing with the moon._


End file.
